Bring Your BFF To School Day
by Anime ADHD
Summary: It's Bring your BFF to school day at OSH, and when Gohan brings a girl, does Videl feel ::gasp:: jealous! GohanVidel 0o Name change! Use to be Tokyogirl12 0o
1. School surprise

**Bring your BFF to school day**

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd make this into an episode instead of some fanfiction….does that answer your question?

: A/N: In this story, Lime isn't gonna be mean, and she's actually gonna try to get Gohan with Videl o.k.? Also this is my first fanfic so try to go easy on me 'k? But flames are welcome… Just read the story already!

_Italics mean thinking _

-------------------OSH Last Period-------------------

This period felt as if it would go on and on and on and on and- well you get the picture! Of course, the last period on a Friday does like to take it's sickly sweet time. This period just happened to go by extra slow for Son Gohan, a teenage demi-saiyan who just happened to learn this stuff when he was about. . .Oh, I'd say . . . 5!

'Ya ya, I get it. Square root of a triangle, circumference of a circle, blah blah blah! What I'd really like to know is when the hell I'm ever gonna use this crap in real life, anyway?' let's just say, Gohan didn't get the chance to have breakfast this morning, and it took a little toll on him. 'Like I'm gonna go up to a circle and think 'Hey! I've got no life, so I'm just gonna find the circumference of this here circle. Ya! What a great pastime!'

A loud cough awoke Gohan from his daydream.

"Excuse me class. Settle down, please. Settle down! I said, settle down!" the math teacher was normally a shy old man, who didn't even sound as if he _could_ yell, but leave it to a room full of teenagers to bring out the worst in someone. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! MAYBE, IF YOU'RE LUCKY, I'LL ACTUALLY LET YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM WITH ALL OF YOUR LIMBS ATTACHED TO THE PROPER AREAS!"

This caught the classes' attention. Who knew what limbs the seemingly insane teacher was talking about. . .

"Okay!" he continued on "As you all know, we are having a bring your friend to school week! You get to choose one friend that DOESN'T go to this school, and bring 'em in. Just, please, no younger siblings! The last thing we need are demons on a sugar high! That's all!"

Then the grumpy teacher started muttering under his breath. He _thought _no one would be able to hear it, but with his hearing, Gohan heard every word loud and clear. 'Damn teens. They don't care about nothing anymore! God, they are going to be the death of the whole English language. What with their 'raise the ceilings' and 'Yo Dawg, Wassup!' or whatever.'

Gohan had to try really hard to stifle a laugh on that one!

"Wow, that should be fun, don't you think Videl?" chirped the perky blond named Erasa.

"I guess. It's better than last year, _Brig your parents to school day_. I don't think I'll ever live that day down! I wish I had a **cool** dad." Videl hung her head slightly.

"Oh come on Videl, you should be glad to have the 'one and only' as your father! I mean, how much cooler can you get?" Erasa _thought_ she was helping, but wasn't really. Just then she noticed Gohan in the crowd of teens. "Lookie there's Gohan, lets go catch up too him"

They pushed through the crowd to get to his locker, and tried to start a conversation.

"So Gohan, who are you bringing to school on Monday?" asked Erasa.

"Well actually, I'm not sure." He replied. _I can't bring Dende, and all the other Z fighters are twice my age…or more. Heheheh Hmmmm. . .' _Gohan proceeded in trying to find someone to bring, and managed to space out. He was brought back to the world of the living when Erasa waved a polished, well groomed hand in front of his face.

"Well, do you have anybody in mind? I know I'm bringing my cousin Sissy. She's pretty cool. She's one year younger then us, and-" Gohan stopped listening at right about there, still trying to find a suitable friend to bring. Then, like that stupid weasel in the old nursery rhyme, it just suddenly popped!

Gohan knew _exactly_ who to bring.

Gohan looked over to see the funny sight of Videl practically stuffing her fist in Erasa's mouth as an attempt to shut the girl up. "Listen! I've really got to go! I just thought of somebody, but she lives over by where I live, so I better get there fast to ask her if she'll come. Bye!

"Oooh, so it's a girl, is it?" giggled Erasa. "You don't think little Gohan has a girlfriend do ya?" she joked. Obviously, Videl didn't much like this joke, because she started to walk away.

"Well, Geez! I get it! Time of the month, right?" 

Videl just glared, but, boy! If looks could kill . . .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I'm just revising this. I guess I've improved, because this chapter made me want to hurl. Man, y'all should have just strait up told me it sucked this badly! I mean really! So, here I am, practically doing the whole chapter over. :sigh: If this is your first time reading this story, please review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Lime! Ooh, Shocker

--Chapter 2--

Gohan grinned as he walked through Chazke (I'm pretty sure that's the name of it, bit if not please correct me) Village, looking for the familiar shop his best friend, Lime, lives in. Suddenly he stopped, knowing this was the place. Gohan then knocked twice, hoping he wouldn't have to knock more.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" A girl's voice rang through. Just then the door opened to show a girl about Gohan's age. She had brown hair, tied into two braids, like she had when Gohan first saved her from drowning. She was wearing red overalls and a yellow undershirt, and from the looks of it, was pretty worn out.

"Hi Lime, need any help?" Gohan asked, trying to be polite (you would to if you were raised by Chichi.).

"Oh Gohan, I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. What are you doing here?" Lime replied. Gohan often came to visit Lime or vice-versa ever since the Cell shelter incident and they had grown to be good friends, or like brother and sister.

"Well you see, my schools having this thing, about bringing a friend to school, and I was hoping if you had nothing planned, if you might come with me?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Of course I would Gohan, when is it?" she asked excitedly. She had heard about his school often, but always wished she could see it for herself. "I'm sure grandpa would let me!"

"It's this Monday; do you want me to stay here while you ask your grandpa?"

"Sure Gohan, just let me go ask, then I'll go get you something to eat." She laughed as she saw his face light up at the mention of food.

--------A couple hours later---------

"Hey Lime, thanks for the food, it was great!" complimented Gohan. They had just finished eating, and it was getting late.

"No problem Gohan, you know you can come eat here anytime you like!" Lime replied, glad the teenaged demi-saiyan liked her food.

"I'm sorry Lime, but It's getting kinda late, and you know how my mom gets if I'm not home in time. . . " Gohan said, a bit of sadness tinting his voice.

After saying their goodbyes, Gohan took off into the air, heading home.

--------At home--------

"SON GOHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Screeched Chichi, mad at her eldest son.

"I'm sorry mom, I was with Lime, and at least you don't have to feed me dinner, because she gave me some." reasoned Gohan, trying to calm his mother down.

"Fine, but next time, Gohan, at least call to let me know where you were" She replied, obviously Gohan's charms worked.

"Hey mom, where's Goten? Usually I'd be tackled to the floor by now."

And after his mom explained about Goten staying at Bulma's house to keep Trunks busy, Gohan decided to head off to bed.

-----------Earlier, at the Satan Mansion-------------

Videl decided to get some much needed sleep, thinking about what went on in the past few hours.

Videl had decided to take one of her maids, who was around Videl's age. Her name was Veronica, and she and Videl had become fast friends. Videl was glad her father was gone on some "business trip" (that usually includes some bimbo). If he were here, he'd just want to go to her school on Monday, saying it would be a 'nice little surprise' for the school. Videl knew her father better though, and knew he just loved publicity.

Then Videl's mind drifted off to what Erasa was saying earlier, about Gohan brining a girl to school. _He wouldn't actually have a girlfriend would he?_ She thought, but before she could think further, her mind drifted off to sleep.

----------Monday morning------------

:BEEP BEEP: came the sounds of Gohan's alarm clock. _Why is it set so early, usually I at least have another 45 minutes._ He thought, but then remembered that today, he had to go pick up Lime, and bring her to school, too.

Gohan sighed, as he shed his close, and started to get dressed.

About a half an hour later, he had successfully picked up Lime, and was heading towards his high school. All the while, Lime was holding on for dear life, as Gohan zoomed through the outskirts of town. She had flown with Gohan before, but it still got to her.

"Well, here we are, the torture chamber we call school." Gohan sighed.

"Oh come on Gohan, It can't be that bad!" Lime giggled.

The two then started heading towards Gohan's first class of the day.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OK, I know it wasn't much longer, but now its 3:30 in the morning, and I'm beat. Goten will show up more in the next chapter.

The story of Lime

**One day, Gohan headed out to buy groceries for his mom, but soon found that all the villages were out of some things he needed. He then came to a village called "Chazke village" (again correct me if I'm wrong). He saw a little girl fall into a rushing river, and pulled her out (she was on a tree trying to get an apple, and fell off the branch). When he pulled her out, he accidentally wrapped his arm around her chest. She ran off calling him a pervert. He later came across her again, when he found she lived in the only store in the village, with her grandpa. Later on some thugs were trying to con people into believing their shelter would protect them from Cell. Gohan knew better and blasted a hole through the wall, saying if he could do that, think what Cell could do. The guys tried to beat him up with guns, but Lime's grandpa stepped in and fought them. Gohan tried to help, but the old man insisted that it was his battle to fight. But then later they were about to shoot guns at the old man, and Gohan came in and stepped in the way of a bullet, saving the man. Then Goku comes to take Gohan home.**

**I forgot to mention that Lime's parents were killed by Cell. Sorry**

Anyways that's about as much as I can remember, please review


	3. Introductions

Bring your BFF to school day

Chapter 3

**Anime-Ronin – Thanks for reminding me what it was….you must have read my user lookup**

**CT – thank you soooo much for correcting me on my mistake….I'll be sure to call it Chazke village from now on. Also, I know that her parents are probably back, but it would kinda ruin the story.**

**Shadow Dreamer 27 – thanks for the advice Its readers like you who make me want to keep going!**

**Rinoaks – Same goes for what I said for CT…it would just kinda ruin the story so play along.**

**And a special thanks for all my other reviewers… I know this story is kinda sucky, but please bear with me. I'm trying my best!**

Today was the day that all the students in OSH had to bring a friend, and Videl was quietly chatting with Veronica (the house maid for those of you who forgot). Videl had stopped her talking to take a good look at the class.

Erasa had brought a girl who looked around Videl's age, with long blond hair, and brown eyes. She seemed a bit shy at first, but after a while, she eased up a bit, and acted like Erasa herself.

Erasa later explained that this was Sissy, her cousin she had mentioned back in chapter 1.

Videl then looked to see who Sharpener brought. But she wasn't the least bit shocked to see that it was just some buff dude, with long blond hair just like Sharp's, who worked with Sharpener at her dad's training sessions. He said his name was Rick. (A/N: I'm just pulling names out of the blue, so don't go looking for some hidden meaning.)

Then, after looking around the class, examining everyone's partner, she was disappointed to see Gohan was not yet here.

:BRING BRING:

'_Oh well, I'll just have to check out his partner later.'_ She thought, but then turned her full attention to the teacher.

------Outside OSH------

"Ok Lime, do you think you got everything I told you?" Gohan had just finished explaining about what Lime could and couldn't say. She was not to mention 'saiyans' or 'Cell' or anything that could give away Gohan's well hidden secrets.

"Yes Gohan, Geez. I promise to not mention something I'm not supposed to, so don't have a cow! Now lets go, aren't you already late?" Lime countered.

"Shoot!" he muttered "C'mon Lime, we have to hurry!"

So they ran and just as they were about to reach the door, the bell rang.

"I bet it does that on purpose!" Gohan muttered under his breath.

A couple seconds later, after they both caught their breath, they walked in.

"I'm so sorry about being late sensei, please forgive me" Gohan muttered as an excuse.

"Just sit down Mr. Son, we were just about to give have all of our guests come up, and tell us about them selves, but since you just came in, why don't we have your friend go first?" The teacher said, pointing to Lime.

"O-ok ma'am" He uttered, then jogged up to where his desk was.

"Ok. Girl, stand in front of the class, and tell us a little about yourself ok."

"Ok. Hi, my name is Lime Loue (A/N: I just made up the last name, if you know her real last name, please tell me!) and I'm here with my friend Gohan…and please don't call me girl."

_I really hope she doesn't say anything to weird. I'm already a geek, what more do I need?_ Gohan thought to himself.

"I live in Chazke Village, and met Gohan when I was 10. (A/N: Gohan was 11 at the time, and she looked younger, so I'm guessing 10, sorry.) I live with my grandpa in a shop, and help with the selling." Lime continued. "Ummm….does anyone have a questions?"

A couple hands went up. She called on a blond girl with short hair (Erasa). "I have a question, how did you and Gohan actually meet?" Erasa asked.

"Oh, well, one time I fell into a river and Gohan saved me before I could drown. He accidentally put his arm around my waist while pulling me out, and I called him a "Pervert" and ran away. We met again later when he explained he was looking for a shop that sold the ingredients his mom had sent him out for. He had followed me back on the way, by the way. After that, we just became good friends." She told them.

---Videl's POV---

Videl listened closely, hearing about how this girl named Lime and Gohan met.

_I hope someone asks the question, but I don't want to ask it, its way to embarrassing! _Videl thought.

Suddenly a girl raised her hand, and asked the question Videl had been hoping someone would ask.

"Are you Gohan's girlfriend?"

Lime and Gohan both blushed heavily, and then lime answered the question.

"No no no no no! Gohan and I are just friends, I'm kinda like his sister!"

_Whew! That a relief…wait! Why do I care, It's not like I have feelings for Gohan, he's just a classmate. Argh, Erasa must be getting to my head, thats all! _Videl wasn't sure why, but Gohan kept popping into her mind. Was it really possible, that **Videl Satan**, had feelings for a guy? _Maybe its just because he doesn't worship me, like all those other annoying men!_

-----Back to Gohan-----

After Lime had finished answering question, it was everybody else's turn to introduce themselves.

Lime had walked up to Gohan and sat down on a chair next to him, that was for his guest.

"He, Gohan, can you believe they actually thought we were dating! How weird is that!" She giggled into his ear. In return he chuckled a bit, then put his full attention back the class.

-----A couple periods later-----

Gohan, Lime, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and all their guests were walking down the hall, going to Gohan's favorite class of the day… Lunch!

They sat down under a tree, and began talking amongst themselves.

"So, Lime, did Gohan really save you from drowning? That's awesome dude!" Sharpener started, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Yup, he sure did." Then Lime got a look on her face, as if she just realized something. "Gohan, by the way, I never got to ask, is there somebody you like?"

Gohan almost choked on his food. What got Lime to ask him this question?

"H-huh?"

"Y'know, I mean like, is there someone you're attracted to?"

By now, the whole gang was listening closely, wanting to know just as much as Lime did.

"…" Instead of answering, he just turned a new shade of red. Lately, Videl had been on his mind a lot, but he wasn't sure if he could really say he _liked_ her. He wasn't really sure.

"Ah Hah! That means you do like someone! I knew it! " then Lime just continued on about how 'when Gohan was younger, he said that girls were icky, and how he'd never like a girl!'

Gohan took a quick glance over at Videl, and for a second, he thought he saw pain. But then she masked it up, and took on a look of shock instead.

'So maybe Gohan does like a girl. . .' Videl realized she had a frown on her face, and instantly masked it up with a look of shock, to match everybody else's.

'_Why would she be sad'_ And after thinking more about the matter, Gohan just decided to drop the subject. _'Must be the cafeteria food.'_

**Well that's all for right now, sorry. I know its not muck longer than the other chapters, but hey, it's a start. Please R&R and any advice is welcome Thanks!**


	4. Lime And Erasa are plotting

**Bring your BFF to school day**

**Ch.4—Lime's plan**

**No one- **I'mglad you think my story's good I love all the sayings too

**Tanya J Potter- **Thanks

**Gohan'S FAN Gurl- **Thanks…. I'm updating now

**Leilani-** I'm sorry if I have too many mistakes! But, If you could just kinda point them our or something I'd be happy to go back and fix them.

**Shadow Dreamer 27- **I love reviewers like you your advice helps a lot thnx!

**Rinoaks-** I'm sorry to get you confused! Videl was sad because when Lime asked if he like anyone, Gohan blushed. Then Lime said that his blush meant that he DID like someone…and that's what got Videl sad. When lime was talking about how he said he'd never like girls, she was talking about when Gohan was a little kid. You know how kids go 'ewwww gross, girls/boys have cuties!' She meant that Gohan had told her dating was gross like you'd get from any young kid. Again, I'm really sorry to confuse you!

**Ryokugirl-** He he thanks!

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

**On to the story!**

**Videl's POV**

_So, he does like someone! I wonder who…Not like I care or anything! Like I said before, I'm just curious! But he is kinda cute…Ahhhh! I've got to stop thinking like that! Maybe Erasa can tell me why I keep thinking like this, after all, she's like this all the time!_

This was along the lines of what went on through Videl's head during one of her classes. She decided that talking to Erasa might help a little bit. The only problem was that Erasa was a bit of an airhead. Don't get me wrong, she was a great friend, but this bubbly blond was a bit 'boy-obsessed'!

_:sigh: it's a chance I'm gonna have to take!_

**-Locker Break Normal POV-**

After class, Videl pulled Erasa to the girl's bathroom. Of course, she made sure it was empty first.

"Vi, why'd you take me in here? I was totally just gonna go talk to Carly about the latest gossip! Did you here about Linda's big breakup with…"

But Videl cut her off,

"Shut up Erasa! I didn't bring you in here to hear gossip! Listen, I need advice…And you're the only person I can trust."

"What kind of advice" Erasa asked suspiciously.

"Okay, don't freak, but I need advice on a b-b-boy! Videl stuttered. She couldn't believe she had just asked for **boy** advice!

"gasp You need advice on a boy! Oh my gosh! Ok ok ok let me hear it!" Videl could tell her friend was excited.

"Well, lately, I've been thinking about this one guy a lot, but that doesn't mean I like him right?" Videl asked, hoping the blond wouldn't blow this out of proportion.

"Do you dream about him? Do you daydream about him all the time? And lastly, does your stomach feel funny when he smiles?" After getting nods for each question, Erasa gasped.

"Videl, that means you DO like him! So, tell me, who is it? I'm just dying to know!"

"I won't tell you, but you are free to one guess." Videl replied.

"Ok, if I know you, I'd say…hmmm… Gohan!" Erasa guessed with a smile.

"H-how'd you know!" Videl asked, shocked.

"Female instinct Vi, but more importantly, are you gonna do something about it?"

"What is there to do, I don't think he likes me back, and until now, I wasn't even sure if I like him!"

"Ok, Ok, Don't get your spandex in a bundle!" Erasa giggled.

But right as Videl was about to reply, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to their next classes.

----A couple classes later at lunch Lime's POV----

I walked over to sit by Gohan, sense I don't really know anyone else. The kids Gohan introduced me to earlier, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl were all sitting besides him. But, anyways, like I was saying, I went to sit by Gohan, but the girl named Erasa stood up and pulled me to the side.

"Hi, your name is Lime right?" She asked me.

"Ya, that's me, is there something you need?" I asked, hopefulness evident in my voice. Today, I really wanted to at least make one new friend, and this might be my chance.

"Earlier, when that girl asked if you liked Gohan (earlier chapter) and you said you didn't, you were totally serious, right?"

"Uh-huh, I'm more like his sister, really. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, y'know that Videl girl, you met earlier, I think she and Gohan would make a cute couple. And, since you know Gohan better than all of us, I was hoping you could help get them together!"

"That'd be great! I think its time Gohan made a girlfriend anyways!" I replied with a smile.

"Awesome! So, here's the plan…."

----Gohan's POV----

"…And that Nerd Boy, is how you do Martial Arts." Sharpner droned on during the whole lunch period, boasting how he trained with the 'Great Hurcule Himself'. Gohan just tuned him out, though.

'_If he only knew. I could beat him any day!_

"Shut up Sharpner! Videl could beat you, easy!" Erasa said as her and Lime came back from…wherever they were.

"Where were you guys anyways?" Videl asked, a little grumpy from having to hear Sharpner and his non-stop talking.

"Me and Lime here were talking" Erasa stated with a wink.

"Yeah, Erasa had something…interesting, to say to me. It seems we have more in common than I thought" Lime giggled.

' _Girls are so confusing' _

"Well, anyways" Sharpner said, a bit angry at not being the center of attention anymore "I was just telling lucky Gohan here about Martial Arts, would you like me explain again since you guys happened to miss my speech"

"Ummm…no Thanks" Both girls replied.

:ring ring: It was Veronica's (Videl's maid) cell phone. "Yes….I understand….ok, bye"

"What was that about Veronica?" Videl asked.

":sigh: Your father called, Videl. I'm needed at home, so I must leave now. It was nice meeting all your friends!" And after everyone said goodbye, Veronica was off.

"Oh! Go-chan! I got good news" Lime suddenly said to Gohan.

Videl's eye twitched at the nickname Lime used for Gohan.

"Grandpa called a couple minutes ago, and said if things went well, he would enroll me in this school! Ain't that great!" Lime continued, not bothering to wait for Gohan.

"Yeah Lime that's really nice" Gohan said with a smile.

Then, the bell rang, and the students all headed their separate ways to get to there lockers.

----End of Last Period----

"Ok, class! That about sums it up. It was nice meeting all your friends, and do all your homework!" The teacher called.

"Whew, glad that's over with!" Erasa said and Sharpner nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gohan" Lime called to Gohan.

"What?"

"Well, Erasa and I were thinking" _'this cant be good'_ Gohan thought. "And we think you should ask you mom if we can spend the weekend at your house?" (**A/N its Friday ok?)**

"Huh?"

"Well, we've never been to your house Gohan, and what better way to get to know you then spend a good ol' fashioned slumber party at your house" Erasa cut in with a giggle.

"I don't know if my mom would be too happy with that." Gohan replied.

"Gohan, I know your mom, and she would be thrilled you were making friends!" Lime retorted.

"Yeah Brains, just call your mom, and check. My mom is totally laid back about this stuff, and the same for Erasa's. And with Videl's dad on vacation, what's he gonna do about it." Sharpner said while shoving his phone in Gohan's hands.

"Okay, Okay, I guess I can call her." No one noticed the smirks that appeared on Lime and Erasa's faces. This was all a part of the plan.

"Hello. Mom." Gohan started, talking into the phone. "No, I'm not in trouble. I was wondering if I could have some friends spend the night this weekend at our house…Really? Ya…I know. Okay, Bye." And with that Gohan hung up.

"Good news guys, my mom said yes." Gohan filled in his friends.

"Great!" Erasa and Lime both shouted.

After giving them puzzled looks, Videl cut in."Gohan, won't it take us hours to get to your house?"

"Hmmm…Vi's got a point. Oh, I know! Videl, Gohan and Lime can get home their normal ways, And Sharpie and I can go in your jet copter." Erasa said.

"Yeah, I guess that could work!" Videl replied.

"Then it's settled! Gohan, you can expect us around…umm…what time is good for you?"

"Well," Gohan thought "My mom said around 6."

"Ok, then, 6 it is!"

And with that, the kids went their separate directions, to pack up.

Ok, I'm really sorry about the late update. I just started Middle School, and got a new puppy, and got braces, so I was kinda occupied. But, I'm determined to keep this story going, no matter how sucky it is! Please Review and have a good day


	5. Arrival

**Bring your BFF to school day **

**Chapter 5**

**Blueberry – yeah...I'm told that a lot…lol**

**ME- thnx for reviewing**

**Mythical creatures- thnx for reviewing **

**Ava- &eats cookie thnx for the cookie...it was yummy Lime wasn't mean in the episode she was in, so I don't think she'd be mean when she's older.**

**ChibichigoV- He he, I don't know why, but I like your username...lol**

**Immi – she's a schnauzer brussel griffin….whatever that is….**

**Anime-Ronin- lol! Thnx for reviewing!**

**SSJ3MysticGohan – Thnx for the advice...advice always helps.**

**Animemastr21 – I'll try to make it more descriptive, and thnx for the advice**

**Sweeten- I know….and later I'm going to change that….SORRY!**

**Dragonwarriorkeltyr – okay, I'll try**

**Krista – thnx for reviewing**

**Rockerkid4988 – thnx**

**Shadow Dreamer 27 – my puppy is very playful I love all the advice you give me, you're a very helpful reviewer**

**Mystic4 Gohan- thnx for being nice**

**Leilani – I'm really trying to work on it being longer, so I'm glad you noticed!**

**Rinoaks- he he, thnx for reviewing**

**El loco uno- first of all...your name means the crazy one, right? Just asking yay another cookie! Thnx for the long review**

**Guest – huh?**

**YAY! IM SOOOO HAPPY I GOT THIS MANY REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! AND, IF I EVER NEED HELP, I WILL CONTACT THOSE WHO CONTACTED ME….THANK YOU**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Normal POV

At around 6:00, three teens were riding in a jet copter, heading to the 439 mountain area.

"Ooooohhhh!" Erasa gushed with excitement. "What do you think his house will be like? I bet it's **really **neat and clean!"

"Why do you think that?" Videl asked.

" 'Cause Gohan strikes me as a 'neat' sort of person." Erasa replied matter-o-factly.

"HA! I bet 'Nerd-Boy' has a really geeky room." Sharpner said smugly.

"Hold on guys, we're landing." Videl announced. Sharpner and Erasa were so busy chatting, they hadn't even noticed how close they were till Videl said so.

After landing

"Wow, this house is kinda small" Erasa said.

"Whatever, just knock on the door, and get this over with!" said Sharpner.

))Knock Knock((

Videl, tired of their bickering, decided to knock on the door.

"Hello?"

A little boy, with wild black hair, answered the door.

Behind him, came a woman, who was obviously cooking when they arrived. She had black hair, and it was in a bun. Her face was bit flushed, probably from cooking over the oven.

"Ummm, Hello. We're Gohan's friends." Erasa said a bit shyly.

"Hiya! My names Goten, and I'm Gohan's little brother! Do you like fish? I love fish! Do you think I'm cute, cause a lady on the street said I was… It was a bit creepy. Did you know worms are GREAT playmates…" And on and on the little boy went, until the lady cut in.

"I'm sorry. This is my other, youngest son, Goten. I'm Gohan's mother, Chichi. I think Gohan is in the back yard, studying. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes please….I'm Videl, this is Erasa, and this is Sharpner." Videl said, while pointing to the respectable person when she said their names.

"Yes, yes. Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll just follow me, I will take you out back."

So the 3 teens, and the little boy whom they came to know as Goten, followed.

When Chichi said "out back" they pictured a nice, little, fenced in backyard, like most normal families have. (A/N, the Sons are anything BUT normal!) But instead, what they said surprised them. There were no fences, just big, full, meadows. It went on for miles, farther then the eye can see.

"Wow!" was all Videl could gasp out.

"Momma, Momma! There he is! See him lying down, over there." Goten pointed a little finger at a spot in the field.

"Argh! He's supposed to be studying, not napping! I'm gonna go over there, and give him a piece of my mind!" Chichi screamed, aggravated.

Chichi, Goten, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner all headed over to where the kid had pointed to before.

What Videl saw was enough to leave her speechless.

Gohan was sleeping peacefully, on the ground. Icaurus was lying on his chest, a deer was just above his head, and a butterfly rested peacefully on his nose. It was a "Kodak Moment"!

All around him, books were scattered on the floor.

"How dare he sleep! AND he left his books on the FLOOR!" Chichi was angry, and she stomped right up to where the boy lay, and yelled, real loudly, "**GOHAN!"**

The teens were startled that his mother would want to ruin such a peaceful moment.

Gohan shot up, causing the deer to run into the woods. Icaurus though, stayed by Gohan, but now on the ground, ready to protect Gohan from anything. After seeing it was just Gohan's mother, he crawled behind Gohan, and fell back asleep.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharper all gasped. Icaurus was on Gohan's chest, but when he got off, they had a clear view of a SHIRTLESS Gohan.

Gohan rubbed his eyes a bit, then looked up at his mother.

"Huh?" yawn "Why am I outside?" He asked, looking up at his mom.

He hadn't even noticed Videl and the others. (Who were too busy, gawking at Gohan's chest.)

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING, YOUNG MAN! NOW YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE, AND ALL THEY SEE IS YOU SLEEPING! WAHHHH! MY BOYS GONNA BECOME A DELINQUENT, AND LIVE OIN THE STREETS!" Chichi bellowed.

After hearing his mom's sentence, Gohan's eyes widened. He looked around, until he spotted his friends.

He still didn't seem to notice he was shirtless.

"Oh! Hi guys, I totally forgot about you coming, and I fell asleep… pretty funny huh?" Gohan tried talking to them, but all they could do is stare…

Until Sharpner, recovering, and busted out laughing. "Hehehehehehe! That's a funny joke Gohan! What, are those muscles fake or something?"

Gohan, looking down, realized what was going on, turned red, and without saying another word, ran into the house, in search of a shirt.

Goten, hearing the older boy's sentence, got defensive. "Nuh-uh! Those are real! I bet MY GOHAN can beat you up any day!

Sharpner then started laughing again.

"Yeah right! In case you didn't know, Gohan is a NERD!"

Goten was very mad by now. No one was allowed to make fun of his big brother except him… and Trunks! "You don't know what you're talking 'bout mister! Nobody is allowed to call Gohan a nerd except me…and a couple of other people, but they don't count! Besides, Gohan is waaayyyy smarter than you! I bet even I'm way smarter than you, and that's saying something, cause I'm pretty dumb!"

Now Sharpner was the one to get offensive.

"At least I'm way better looking!" He screamed.

"Yeah right! Then how come Gohan has way more friends than you, huh?"

No Sharpner got confused. At school, Gohan was a bit of a loner, outside of Videl, Erasa, and him, that is.

Videl decided to brake up the fight. The little kid was obviously gonna win anyways.

"How many friends does Gohan have, Goten?" she asked politely.

"Well, ummm, let's see; hold on a minute, mommy said it's easier if you count on your fingers for big numbers." Then he held out his hand, and started counting.

Videl leaned in to hear the little kid mumble something. She didn't think Gohan had too many friends, or at least, he never mentioned them. '_I wonder why'_ she thought.

"Krillen, 18, Tien, Lime, Bulma, trunks, I guess Vegeta counts, Piccolo, Launch, Dende, Yamcha, Chiaotzu counts, Puar maybe, Marron, Oolong, Mr. Popo, Roshi, and now to add, Erasa and Videl. I think that's it. That doesn't include family…that's ummm…how many? 19? Hmmm…I'm pretty sure there's more, but that's all I can think of so far, oh, and that's only counting really **close** friends!" he finished counting on his fingers, and looked up at the girl he was talking to.

"WOW! Gohan never mentions any of them…" She said, with her mouth wide open. _I like this kid! He doesn't keep secrets! I think my key to figuring out Gohan, may be through this kid!_

Goten looked confused, and then asked Videl "Why do you have an evil smirk on your face?"

For some reason, Videl started acting way nicer than usual.

123123123123123123123123123

**Hey! I know I was supposed to update a long time ago, but I got really caught up, sorry! Anyways, my birthday is coming up pretty soon. I have to confess, I lied about beong 12. Im actually 11m but my birthday is on the 20th of September, so at least I wasn't over exaggerating! Please forgive! Anyways, Im happy, because my birthday is gonna be anime themed! I have anime invitations, and im looking for the perfect picture to have ob the cake cant wait! Right after I finish writing this, Im goimh strait to work on "brotherly Love" chapter 2. BTW, im changing the title, cause I don't really like the title brotherly love any more. C ya! Have fun reading! And if I didn't put down your review, its cause I haven't read it yet, but don't worry, I will!**


	6. Secret capsule

**-Bring your BFF to school day-  
freaky stuff happens**

Thanks to all my reviewers…I noticed on my last chapter I had A LOT of things wrong, and I thank you guys for not being mean about it! I know there was a loooooooooong wait, but I have mid-terms, had a fever, a dance, a few b-days, a Christmas concert, and I was busy reading your fics too But, I know you just want to read the story, so I wont delay you any longer!

During the whole charade with Gohan, Lime was elsewhere…

Actually, Lime was just running a bit late, but it seems much nicer to say! When Lime came upon the Son house, though, she just _had_ to burst out laughing!

Videl was sucking up to Goten for reasons unknown, Erasa had a dreamy look in her eye, and Sharpner looked ready to burst!

"Ummmm… Did I miss something" Lime said reluctantly, and everyone turned their heads to face her.

"Oh, hi-ya Lime! I was just talking ta Videl-Chan!" Goten said in his cute voice.

"That's nice Goten," honestly, Lime didn't even pay attention to Goten "So, where's Gohan?"

"Oh! Hi Lime! Gohan ran to his room! You might be able to find him there!" Chichi said, joining in on the conversation. (She was still there from before, remember?)

"Thanks Chi…" Lime was already half way upstairs, in search on Gohan.

_Oh gods! Why did I have to be so stupid as to fall asleep without a shirt on? It totally slipped my mind that they were coming! Grrr! Sharpner probably think I'm on steroids or something! Videl's probably 5 times more suspicious, and who knows what's going on in Erasa's head!_

knock knock

Gohan quickly rushed to get a shirt on, and then answered his door.

"Gohan! What happened, everyone looks freaked!" Lime said, not even bothering with hellos as she pushed past Gohan into his room.

After explaining everything to her, and having to stop her from suffocating on her giggles, Lime whipped something out of her pocket.

"What's that you got there in your hand?" Gohan asked, after seeing Lime reach into her pocket, and grab something out.

Slowly, Lime opened her palm, and showed Gohan the item.

It was a…  
**  
**

Chichi whipped up her head, and started rushing to her son's room.

"What wrong Mrs. Son…er…Chichi?" Videl asked, her curiosity taking over.

"I have a feeling something is going on with Gohan! It's in my bones! Yup! So, I'm going to check on him!

"Ohhhhh, can we come too? Please!" Erasa begged, pushing Videl aside.

"Sure c'mon!" She replied.

"Erasa grabbed both Videl and Sharpner by the hands, and dragged them up the stairs.

Blasting the door open, Chichi looked around the room, until she noticed Gohan and Lime. The others made their way behind her nanoseconds later.

Gohan was trying to pull something out of Lime's hands, and Lime was struggling to keep hold of it. (A/N Gohan isn't using all his strength, 'k?)

After further looking they saw it was a capsule, the kind where you could hold tons of stuff in it, without it running out of space.

"Gimme it, Lime!" Gohan screeched, almost proceeding in getting the capsule.

"No way Gohan! This stuff is pure gold!" was the girl's reply, as she gained the upper hand in the battle.

Chichi, having grown tired of being left out, finally asked the question on everybody's mind.

"What the heck's in there?"

After this being said, Lime broke out into a fit of giggles, giving Gohan the upper hand.

Lime realized this though, and finally just yanked the whole thing out of Gohan's hands, causing Gohan to make a growl-like sound.

"I found this old box of stuff in a hole Gohan and I dug a long time ago. I put it in this here capsule, and made my way here to show Gohan!

"Yes, that's all well and good dear, but that doesn't answer my question!" Chichi watched as Lime tucked the capsule safely away in her breast pocket, knowing Gohan would DARE reach in there.

"Well, I was getting to that! I found a box of stuff you probably haven't seen for a **long** time Chichi" Lime started up again, emphasizing on the word 'long'. "If you're so curious, why don you just take a look yourself then?"

Lime then handed over the capsule to Chichi, and moved quick enough so Gohan couldn't reach out and get it.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner scooted closer, because they also wanted to see what the capsule held.

Chichi threw the capsule on the ground, and a little puff of smoke surrounded it. After the cloud cleared away, there was a dirt brown box, lying on the floor. It was obviously old, because it was piled with layers of dust.

Chichi tried to open the box, but the dust blew every direction, causing a few people to sneeze.

"Lime, honey, be a dear, and go get me a paper towel, please?" Chichi nodded her head toward the door, indicating they were in the kitchen.

While waiting for Lime to come back with the stuff, Videl and co. finally got a chance to look around Gohan's room.

There were two beds, probably for Gohan and Goten. There was a desk scooted up against the wall, a closet on the wall opposite it, and a nice navy blue rig in the center of the room. In one corner was a box of toys, filled with action figures and the sort. In messy hand written writing, were the words "**_Goten's toy box_**" written in red marker.

Sharpner noted there wasn't much stuff around, and didn't look like a normal teenage kid lived here at all. It was too…clean!

"Okay, Chichi, here are the paper napkins ya wanted" Lime handed over the napkins, then sat back down in her original spot.

The teens were broken out of their thoughts by talking.

"Thanks Lime, honey!" Chichi smiled at the girl, and then began proceeding to wipe the dust off the box.

After finished, Chichi gently put the napkin to the side, and started opening the box. Tape after tape, the excitement was growing. Finally, chichi peered into the box, and gasped…

"OH MY!"

**Okay! That's where I'm leaving you off for now! Please tell me how it was I tried to describe things more thoroughly. I hope it showed! I do read each and every review, and I am very thankful for them, honest! Feel free to criticize, just at least tell me why you don't like my story if you do. My writing can only get better Oh, and about my super cute puppy, Y'all can have her! I didn't realize she was one of the dogs who yaps non-stop! UGH! I still love her an' all, but I need a break! I'm reading Chronicles of Narnia! The whole chronicles! Yes, I saw the movie too. I had premier tickets, so I got to see it early! Please review! Lots 'o' love to all my reviewers! **

**-Tokyogirl12**


	7. Memories

**Bring Your BFF to School Day (sucky title…I feel stupid) **

Memories

I'm just writing replies for the people who reviewed last chapter. And only for the one's who had questions, or I had a comment on their review.

Gohan'slittlebro47: Don't make me laugh! I bribed the Flying hamster of Doom to join me, and I will NOT repent! I have already alerted my comrades of your presence, so whenever you feel watched, you know who it is! I will not let you become ruler of the universe! I will annihilate you! MWAHAHAHA! ahem I knew drinking that Pepsi this late at night was a bad idea! Anyway, I will give YOU a chance to repent! Bow down in your reviews and _maybe _I'll forgive you!

CRAZY IN CALIFORNIA: Yes, I've been told I'm evil many, many times before. I've come to take it as a compliment.

Luna's meow: I'm glad you noticed the change. I've been trying hard to increase my writing skills Also, I'm glad to know that for a beginner; I'm (quote) _damn good_ (unquote) LOL!

Gaul1: …? Hmmm…nope, not hidden school books. Good guess, though.

Mordac: LOL, I'll see what I can do in later chapters to make more of Gohan's friends appear, okies? original character's really get on my nerves, too.

Fic Slayr: saying I suck isn't really motivating me to type faster…LOL!

MadnessLover: Does Gohan _have _saiyan armor? Hmmm…

J.Jaguron: ya, I know. I'm panning to revise those chapters soon.

Rinoaks: Really, _Dawn Treader_? Hmmm…I'm almost to that one; I hope it's as good as you say!

Engelmohr2004: I know I said I was only going to reply for last chapter, but I had to reply. Actually, I have some older friends give me a lot of romance ides, and I just type. I'm more of a humor writer.

WOW, I wasted a lot of space…On to the story! 

Yup! I soooo won Dragon ball Z! Uh-huh! I do, really! (If you can't tell I'm being sarcastic, you need help… Whatever.)

* * *

Last Time 

After finished, Chichi gently put the napkin to the side, and started opening the box. Tape after tape, the excitement was growing. Finally, chichi peered into the box, and gasped…

Last Time 

"OH MY!"

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS STUFF IN . . . **FOREVER**!" Chichi gasped, hugging the box as close to her as possible, a huge grin set on her face.

"I know! I was surprised myself when I found them!" Lime giggled at the female Son's antics.

Since the box was currently being squished against Chichi's chest, none of the other teens could even get a glimpse of what was in the mysterious box . . .

And frankly, it was driving Videl mad!

Before the young Satan girl could say anything, the bubbly blond Erasa chimed in, with a sweet and polite tone of voice "What's in the box, Chichi?"

"Oh! Dear me, a thousand pardons! Terribly sorry!" Chichi's face turned a slight shade of pink, but returned to normal soon after. " Anyways, I just got so excited, I forgot we had company!" Chichi placed the box on the floor, and opened it enough for everybody to see its contents. (A/N I bet I'm driving you crazy, huh?)

Chichi then dug her hand in deep enough to pull out something, then held it up for the world to see, a look of pride on her face.

Gohan inhaled a deep breath, for his mother pulled out a red, homemade hat, obviously fit for a child.

"Gohan! I remember when you used to wear this! You never took it off! You were just the most adorable little child. . ." on and on went Chichi's ramblings.

Even Videl thought it cute, picturing a pint sized Gohan running around wearing such a cute article of clothing! It was then that Videl noticed there was a hole on top of the hat, where something had most likely been torn off.

"Chichi, what went there?" Videl pointed out the aforementioned place on the adorable cap.

"Oh ya! I didn't even notice that Videl! I guess you have good eyesight or something. . ." Erasa said in her cute, but high pitched tone of vice.

"Huh? Oh! You mean there?" Chichi looked over to where the gap was, with a look of remembrance on her face. "There used to be a cute little ball there. . . I'm pretty sure I have a picture to show you!"

"Ahhhh! Wait, mom!" Gohan got up and seized his mother's arm, while she was already halfway though the door.

"Must you show pictures?" Gohan practically whined. After a defiant nod from Chichi, he sighed "Fine, but at least don't show anything that might be too. . . revealing."

"Don't worry, Gohan! Now, go and entertain your friends, before I smack you upside the head! Do you know how **rude **it is to keep your guests waiting in room by themselves!" Chichi scolded her son, then continued making her way down the steps.

"Right. . . sorry. . ." Gohan mumbled an apology under his breath, and rushed upstairs to go back to his friends.

"Psst, hey! Gohan! Come 'ere!" Lime gestured to Gohan, who then sat beside her, a little bit a ways from the rest of the group.

"Yes, Lime?" Gohan made sure to keep his voice low.

"You talked to your mom, right? I mean, she won't show anything. . . strange?" Lime kept her voice equally as low.

"Well, I confronted her. She said to trust her, but y'know how my mom is." Gohan finished up, just as chichi walked back into the bedroom.

"I found it, guys! I had to dig a bit for it, but I found a perfectly suitable picture, showing Gohan in his precious hat!"

Chichi set down the picture so everyone could have a good view of it.

The frame was dusty, and rickety looking. It was a brownish color, but it was kind of hard to tell, because the color was fading a bit. The glass covering the picture was cracked in some places, mostly around the edges. It also had a thin but noticeable layer of dust. The picture, though, made Erasa gasp, and she later referred to it as the 'cutest darn thing ever!'

in the picture, there was a boy, about four years of age, smiling widely for the camera. He wore a cute little outfit, mostly the same colors as the hat on his head. He looked a bit shy, too. The ball was strange, and Videl swore she had never seen anything like it before.

The ball was glimmering, the source of light coming from the sun shining brightly behind Gohan. On the ball were four stars, each parallel to the other. They were also a reddish orange color, but a bit darker then the actual ball itself.

What was assumed to be Gohan was standing in meadow, with dots of flowers behind him. A lovely butterfly was hovering above a patch of daisies. The picture was taken with an old fashioned camera, so it didn't come out as well as some of Videl's camera's might've with all their high tech, digital-ness, and what not.

Lime let out a squeal of delight. "Gohan, you had to be the cutest little kid, in the history of cute little kids!"

"I totally agree! How'd you get so cute, anyway, Gohan?" Gohan (of course) was blushing.

Chichi sighed in dreamy way, and muttered, loud enough for all occupants of the room to hear "He got it from his father. . ."

In case you wondered what Sharpner was doing, (A/N what? You don't care? Oh well, I'm gonna tell you anyways!) he finished looking at the picture long ago, and was mumbling under his breath something about '_**I **was a cute kid, too!' _

After growing bored of hearing Erasa and Lime squeal, he decided to glance around the room once more. '_Must be something about Gohan, something at least remotely dirty, to show he is a natural teen, and not some. . . alien!_

it was then that Sharpner noticed the dusty old box, still lying, deserted, on the floor. '_Stupid box! Putting all the readers through suspense, for what? A little dumb hat!_'

But, Sharpner couldn't have been more wrong if he tried. Well, if he tried _hard. . ._maybe, he could. But that's not the point! The point is, there wasn't just the hat in the box. The box was filled to the brim with stuff. The hat just was on top!

"Hey, Mrs. Son," Sharpner didn't feel quite right calling her Chichi. . . "What's all this other junk in the box?"

"Huh? Oh! I quite forgot about the rest of that silly ol' box, I was too busy day dreaming. My apologies!" Chichi crawled over to the box, on the opposite side of the floor, and said "Now, now! Let's see what else we have in here."

And she reached into the box again. . .

* * *

Woohoo! I really tried hard to be more descriptive in this chapter, so please tell me how I did. I thank all you reviewers, and I lurve the people who put this story on their favorite's list. I know there ain't much romance in this chapter, but I've been dying to do something like this. And hey, what's that saying "if you love what you're writing, others will love it, too!" personally, I just find this stuff fun to write about, no matter how much I suck at this! I updated a _bit _quicker, better then last time, which took me like. . . what? . . . 2 months? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and constructive criticism always helps!

(P.S) I plan to later revise all my past chapters, cause bluntly, they're crap!


	8. Very important please read

**Author's note **

I'm sorry, but after reading my story, I think this is soooo necessary!

Ok, so, like I said, I was rereading my story, and I realized I had many major mistakes, and left a lot of gaps in my story, so I'm just going to clear them up a bit.

1.) I don't even know what happened to Sharpner and Erasa's friends who they brought, so let's just say they went home too, when umm… what's her name again? Oh! They went home too when Veronica did, okay? I realized, 'oh my gosh, I just left them out!' Sorry about that!

I _DO _plan to revise all my earlier chapters, after a get a few more new ones out. So, If you see a sort of . . . gap . . . in my updating, it's probably just because I'm working on revising, ok?

I know you are probably disappointed about this not being an actual chapter, cause, y'know, my story is soooo great and all, that you all just love it (Joking)! Anyway, No fear! I am going to put out an actual chapter soon.

Tokyogirl12


	9. Home Videos Pt 1

**Bring Your BFF to School Day**

**HOME VIDEOS!**

**Reviews for chapter Memories**

**Psycho-PyroShrink: _The suspense is killing you? Well, after how long it took me to update, I can only hope you're not dead _ **

**Gohny1129: _Hehe, well, I'm not a very patient person, either. But, sadly, I'm also the world's greatest procrastinator, and every day I think 'today's the day I'll finish the chapter and update' but then I think 'Nah, I'd rather be _reading _a story then updating one.' Sorry._**

**Rinoaks: _Yup she reached into the box again. What can I say, I'm at a loss for a story-line _ **

**Ficslayr: _Well, since I'm magic (or insane) I can even tell when you are even thinking I suck, so there!_**

**Gohan'slittlebro47: _Well, um, uh, I can get the evil piglet of pimples on ya, and I'll be sure to do it right before school pictures too! Oh, and, um, hehe, what's a noose?_ **

**MadnessLover: _They can be parallel because it's my story and I say they can be! SO there! I stick my tongue at you!_**

**Luna's Meow: _Thnx, I guess experience is the best teacher _ **

**Kat57: _Well, I do want to be a manga writer, so thanks for the compliment!_**

**Gotenstwin: _Thnx_**

**CVan: _Thnx! I'm updating right now!_**

**Reviews for author's note:**

**Gohny1129: _Well, you're probably mad now. It took me a looooong time to update _**

**RyukoGirl: _How'd you get your account frozen? And you BETTER update your story soon, or I won't update mine!_**

**MadnessLover: _Thnx!_**

**Phsyco-Pyro-Shrink: _Well, here's the next chapter! _**

**Crimson Blademaster: _Thanks, I know y'all just LOVE when I put Author's notes after cliffys!_**

**Iscaylis: _Those are all good ideas, but nope!_ **

**Gohan'slittlebro47: _I would TOO understand! You just don't understand that I understand! So there! AND IF YOU DON'T UPDATE YOUR STORY MISTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE ANYMORE, GOT IT! SO GET TO IT! (pulls out frying pan like Chichi!) _**

**Xcrappy1x: _Haha, I do that sometimes too, I will reread a story and not even realize I've read it before until it won't let me review!_**

**Marielly: _Eh, the baby pictures thing was a bit close, but no. just read this chapter, and you will find out _ **

**Wow! That took a page and a half! Now, onto the story!**

Chichi reached into the box again, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear shuffling.

"Aha! Here we go!" Chichi pulled out a couple items. Most of all there were a lot of black videos. "Oh! So THIS is where all my home videos have gone! Where did you say you found these again, Lime dear?"

"Um, I found them in my basement!" Lime rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Ah. I see. Thank you." Chichi started stacking the videos in a pile.

"Oh! I love home videos! Do you mind if we watch some, Mrs. S- er, Chichi?" Erasa asked, and then clapped her hands together once Chichi nodded her head, signaling a 'yes'.

"I'd like to see them, too!" Chichi lookup up from the movies to her eldest son. "Gohan, be a dear and take all these movies down stairs to the living room, please?"

Gohan nodded, and picked up the pile of movies. If he had to guess, he would say there was about seven or eight of them. _I just hope the movies don't show anything too revealing!_

Once down stairs, the four teens made themselves comfortable in the typical teenage fashion. Lime and Erasa sat on the rug in front of the television, while Sharpner draped himself over the edge of the couch. Gohan sat next to Lime after putting the home videos down by the VCR, and Chichi, after grabbing the first video on the top, checking the title to make sure she knew what was on it, putting it in the VCR, and finding the remote, sat on the other end of the couch, opposite Sharpner.

After the mother of Gohan and Goten pressed the power button on the remote, the TV cackled to life. Finally, the movie was beginning.

The first thing to be heard was a masculine voice, laughing as an obviously pregnant Chichi whined about not fitting into her outfits.

**ON TV**

"_It's not fair! I just bought these a couple months ago, and already I'm too FAT to fit into them! I just can't wait to have this boy out of my stomach! He sure does kick hard! And just look at what the weight is doing to my ankles. . . . Is that normal?"_

"_Um, Chi, how much does a baby weigh when first born?" The male voice spoke again. The one talking was the one holding the camera, so you couldn't see his face. His voice was lighthearted, and gave you a sort of happy feeling._

_Chichi stopped her tirade on her ankles, and looked up to the man holding the camera. "Why, I don't know. Maybe about six to nine pounds."_

_And then, the man said something that should NEVER be said to a pregnant woman. "Oh. I **thought **the baby didn't weight the whole twenty pounds you gained." _

_A vein appeared on the younger Chichi's head, and she shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

_The man holding the camera back away slightly. "I only meant that . . . um . . .I love you?"_

**REAL WORLD**

The occupants in the room were laughing their heads off.

"Man! Leave it to Dad to get Mom angry!" Gohan had to wipe _tears _out of his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

Chichi had a dazed look in her eye, but a huge smile on her face. "Oh, I don't remember that. Although it doesn't surprise me one bit! That's so-o-o something he would say."

**ON TV **

"_If you know what's good for you, mister, I'd take that back right now!" chichi started stalking menacingly toward the camera, her fists shaking at her sides. _

"_I take it back, I take it back! Besides, uh, you still look pretty?" The man held one hand out, waving it back and fourth, as if to emphasize how sorry he was. _

_The pregnant Chichi stopped, and decided to blow the whole thing off. "Well, fine, but only because you apologized!" She then stuck her nose up, and walked away with a huff. _

The video ended, and another was put in, in its place.

**REAL LIFE **

Videl and Sharpner sat chuckling. "Man, was that your dad, Gohan? The man behind the camera?"

"Yup!" A proud grin crept onto Gohan's face. "That's father all right! Let's just say he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box."

"I'll second that!" Chichi said, and pressed play for the next tape.

**ON TV **

_A woman with her black locks in a bun, who everyone presumed was Chichi, was holding a baby. A man was sitting down on the floor, watching Chichi and the baby, and someone unknown was holding the camera._

"_Okay, little Gohan! Today, you are going to learn how to walk!" Chichi exclaimed. The Son mother then grabbed the toddler and placed him a couple feet away from where she was originally sitting, and then walked back._

"_Okay, Gohan! Try to walk to mamma! Goku, be sure to catch him if he falls. C'mon Gohan, you can do it! You can do it!" Chichi spread her arms out wide in front of herself, encouraging her son to walk. _

_Gohan sat, blinking up at his mother, with what was seemingly a 'what's going on?' type of look on his face. He made no movement signaling he was going to even _try _to walk._

_Then, the person behind the camera started talking. "Um, Chichi, I don't think he's going to walk anytime soon!" The former statement arose a look of madness to arrive on the Mother Son's face. _

"_Of course he is, Krillen, Gohan's going to be a scholar, which means he has to be smart enough to walk at a young age!" Chichi turned back to the aforementioned Son. "Oh, Gohan, you can do it! Just walk!"_

_Needless to say, a few minutes later, Gohan still did not walk. Surprise, surprise! _

_The camera man, know known as Krillen, started talking again. "Chi, look, no offence, but he's just sitting there. I'm not so sure he's even paying attention to you!"_

_This seemed to give Chichi an energy boost, as she started waving her hands around even more frantically. _

_With a sigh, the man who remained silent the whole while, a man with wild black hair and an orange gi, finally decided to speak. "Chi, he's obviously not going anywhere. Please can I get something to eat! I'm starving!"_

_An enraged look appeared on Chichi's face. "GOKU! This is our son! Don't you care about him learning to walk?"_

"_Well, sure I do, but I'm just so-o-o hungry!"_

"_Deal with it!"_

"_You're not being very fair! It's not like he's even trying!"_

"_GRR! FINE! Go eat! See if I care!"_

"_Aw, thanks Chi!"_

_Finally done with their bickering, Goku shot up and headed toward the kitchen!_

_With a 'humph!', Chichi crossed her arms, and pointed her nose in the air. "I swear, sometimes I think he cares more about food then his own son!"_

_Krillen decided to speak again, and the camera vibrated as he spoke. "You know that's not the case! He just has a very big appetite! Gohan will probably have it, too, y'know!"_

_As soon as he finished speaking, the man identifies as Goku walked through to doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. He was holding a huge club sandwich, and started happily munching away. He then sat back in his original position, his eyes going back and forth between his son, his wife, and his delicious snack._

_A few seconds later, a funny thing happened._

_Chichi, still striving to get her son to walk, gasped. Gohan stood up a bit shakily on his legs, slowly started inching his feet across the living room carpet. _

"_Goku! Goku! He's doing it! My baby's walking!" Chichi turned from annoyed at her husband, to overjoyed at her son, and started waving her arms even more frantically, if possible, towards her son. "Come on, Gohan! Momma's here! Just walk into my arms!"_

_Still attempting to walk, Gohan fell a couple of times, but each time he popped right back up with a renewed passion, and kept forward. About a minute and a half later, he was mere inches from his mother's grasp. _

_Inch, by inch, Gohan trudged forward, seemingly getting the grasp of walking. He was mere centimeters from his mom, now. _

_And he kept going, and going, and going, until . . . he walked right past Chichi?_

_And toward Goku?_

_Goku lowered what little was left of his sandwich, and look on at his son with a confused expression on his face._

"_Um, Gohan?" Goku asked as his son continued his trek towards him._

_Finally, Gohan reached his father. Only instead of walking into Goku's embrace, as was expected, he reached over and . . . grabbed the sandwich Goku held in his other hand?_

_Gohan fell over on his tush, giggled a bit, and then started munching happily on his father's sandwich. _

_The whole room fell silent, until Krillen suddenly exploded in laughter. Seconds later, Goku and Chichi joined in, laughing at Gohan's antics. _

_The screen went black. _

**Real Life**

This room also laughed, Chichi going so far as to having to hold the side of her couch to keep from falling over.

"G-G-GOHAN! HAHA! I C-COMPLETELY FORGOT AB-ABOUT TH-THAT! HAHAHA!" chichi looked over to her son, who seemed to be blushing from head to toe.

Videl also looked over to Gohan, giggling a bit. "So, your motivation to walk was a sandwich? That's what got you walking? Gosh!"

"I don't remember that!" Gohan's blush only reddened.

"That proves it, Gohan! You are most certainly your father's kid!" Chichi managed to get out, with only a smile.

"Okay! More, I want more! Please Chichi, could we watch more?" Erasa asked, glancing at the remaining pile of unwatched home videos.

"Sure, Gohan, be a dear, and put the next one in!" chichi pointed her finger toward the next video on top, and then waited.

"Sure, Mom."

Gohan put in the next video, and the screen once again flickered to life.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE NOT UPDATING THING! Things have been so hectic, with science fairs, sister birthdays, field trips, moving, getting glasses, ECT. I promise that next time I will update much sooner! Besides, summer is fast approaching, and if everything goes smoothly, I can update as much as I want then! Please R&R, and no bugging me about how long it took me to update, I feel bad enough!**


	10. Home Videos Pt 2

**VERY SUPER ULTRA SONIC IMPORTANT! (So read, dammit!)**

**I honestly have absolutely no clue where to go with this story. I'm stuck, and can't think of anything! It's like an endless writer's block. If any one can help out by giving me ideas, I'd be eternally grateful, and dedicate the next chapter to you. If worse comes to worse, and I find I can go absolutely nowhere with this fic, I will be willing to let someone take it from me and continue it on there own. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. (My finger has been aching this whole time to press the delete button, but I couldn't do that to you guys. I'm very vain and having people review makes me feel all fuzzy inside.)**

**P.S- I have a lot of reviews, so I'll probably take up some space with those; you guys are AWE-some! **

**P.S.S Please help me think of a new title for this story. I hate the one I have.**

**Rinoaks- _Thanks for reviewing, you always do!_**

**The One and Only DwV- _I liked that bit, too!_ **

**Gohan'slittlebro47- _You again! I've come to know you as my mortal enemy! I was hoping the noose in your neck would off you, yet here you are, reviewing my wonderful all powerful story! HAHAHAHAHAHA! cough Right, well, enjoy!_**

**Franglaise- _Food has a powerful effect on me, too!_ **

**CheyaAngel- _Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!_**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ- _Haha, I love doing that too. Y'know, the whole "Write more" bit!_**

**MadnessLover- _Haha, yeah. Sorry for confusing you. I tend to do that quite a bit._ **

**Pyscho-pyro-shrink- _Ouch! Stitches . . ._ **

**Sinful Sakura- _I agree about little Gohan being cute By the way, there are a lot of Sakura's in anime, so which one are you named after?_**

**BlueNightGVZ2431- _Oh, sorry! I forgot to actually check out your story, I think, so after I finish writing this chapter, I will! Sorry!_**

**Gohny1129- _Haha, Your review made me laugh! I forget EVERYONE'S stories, too. The update list is a life saver! You actually have a computer time? Heck, I'm on here until 5 A.M sometimes. Haha! Gloats, but then feels bad for doing it Sorry, I'm not so nice in the morning._**

**Crimson Blademaster- _Thanks for reviewing, and I love your story "Inner Power"!_**

**DMHPluv- _Hehe, the way you said "That's gr8!" reminded me of Tony the Tiger from the Frosted Flakes commercial._**

**Link2143- _I hope this one is just as funny, too._**

**Rocks and Glass- _Um. He doesn't have a tail for two reasons: 1.) I'm the boss here, and I say so. 2.) My excuse is that it was wrapped around his waist like a belt! So there! Geez, how do you guys find this stuff? Haha, I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer than the others _ **

**Antidote123- _I found a way to cope with the glasses . . . Take them off whenever you can! Haha, hope you like this next chapter!_**

**Mysterygal02- _Thanks! (Your review was short and sweet!)_  
**

**Luna's Meow- _I agree, a saiyan will do anything for grub!_ **

**Saiyan God- _Hehe, The whole procrastinators of the world unite thing reminded me of a shirt that said "Procrastinators of the world unite . . . tomorrow." Haha, enjoy! _**

**Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uch...– _Was your name supposed to be Roxxi Uchiha? I love Naruto! Well, Sasuke I don't like, but oh well. Enjoy!_**

**MikoKriszty- _Lime and Erasa wouldn't like it if their plan was revealed yet, so you'll have to sit and wait like a good little reviewer! Glad you liked it!_**

**Sirius1fan- _Glad you liked it, enjoy!_ **

**Lady Crucio- _Believe me, I LIVE for Gohan embarrassment, so I'll keep it coming best I can!_**

_**Whoa! You guys bombarded me with reviews! I had to go through the "Kung Fu Fighting" song 3 times while typing this! (What can I say, it's catchy!)**_

The screen flickered to life, and the occupants of the Son house hold held their breath, waiting for the next home video to come on.

**On the TV**

_A little boy, with a mop full of wild black hair, deep, but happy onyx eyes, and some sort of fuzzy brown belt wrapped around his ensemble, which was the same outfit as shown in the picture Chichi showed earlier, walked into the screens point of view. He was sitting on the rug, looking up at the camera curiously, and then grabbed a fist full of crayons, along with some sort of coloring book. _

_"Oh, Gohan! Show Mommy and the camera what you are coloring. Oh, how sweet!" A voice vibrated the camera. Everyone could tell the voice belonged to the one and only Mrs. Son, herself. "Gohan, I don't think Superman's head is supposed to be green. And I'm pretty sure his cape and hair aren't pink."_

_Gohan looked up at his mother, a bit of annoyance written on his face. "I accidentally broke the pretty colors, so I only have these ugly ones!" Gohan glanced pointedly at his purple, pink, and green crayons, undoubtedly the only ones left. _

"_Oh, Gohan," Chichi looked down at her son with the camera again. "Those are pretty, too. How about later I go buy you some more crayons, okay?" _

_Gohan's face went from annoyed to happy in mere seconds. "Okay!" he chirped, then got back to coloring away. "Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Gohan?"_

"_What's that thingy that you're holding?" Gohan pointed to the camera Chichi was holding._

_Chichi laughed a bit, and then explained to Gohan what a 'video camera' is. _

"_Oh, okay, I think I get it now!" Gohan replied after Chichi finished her speech. _

_Bang! Bang! Bang! A sound emanated from the other side of the living room, by the front door. Gohan shot up, and Chichi followed behind. _

"_Daddy!" Gohan cried, and ran to hug a wet and muddy Goku, who just walked through the door frame. "Daddy, I drew a picture of you as Superman! Of course, you're stronger, but I couldn't find a coloring book on you when I went to the store with Mommy. Oh, and Mommy said that she'd make steak and rice and mashed potatoes an' stuff tonight for dinner. I said so, because I know you like it. Why are you all muddy, did you fall? It was raining earlier. I know, 'cause Mommy made me sit inside and study all day, it was really, boring, but it was okay because-"_

"_Whoa! Settle down, Gohan!" Goku laughed, slung Gohan over his shoulder, and then walked into the living room. "Yes, it was raining, and I thought I saw a penny on the ground, so I bent down to pick it up, fell, and that's why I'm all muddy."_

_Chichi walked over to Goku with one hand on her hip, bent over a little to peck Goku on the cheek – The only place on his face that wasn't so muddy- and grabbed Gohan to put him on the floor. "Gohan, look at you! Your father got you all muddy! Go clean up for dinner."_

"_Okay, Mom." Gohan said with a sigh, and walked away dejectedly, toward the bathroom._

_Chichi also sighed, and sat down on the couch. "It's not fair, Goku" Chichi pointed the camera toward said Son. "I think Gohan likes you better."_

_Goku let out a deep laugh. "Chi, don't be silly, why would you say something like that?"_

"_Well, think about it, Goku. He never draws me pictures, and he never becomes all excited when I walk through the door!"_

"_Well, of course not, he's always with you!"_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_Then what is?" _

"_Well, like I said before, he never draws pictures of me as superman!"_

"_You're a woman." _

"_Goku!"_

"_Well, you are a woman!"_

"_I just meant that it seems like he likes you better!"_

_As Goku and Chichi were continuing their marital bickering, as most couples do, Gohan walked right back into the room, squeaky clean. _

"_Hey, Mommy." Chichi stopped in the middle of her tirade, and looked down toward Gohan with the video camera._

"_Yeas, sweetie, what is it?" _

_Gohan reached into his pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Here Mommy, I made you a pretty picture, too. Sorry, I forgot I had it, and it got all crumpled!" Gohan shyly presented it to his mother, and then walked right out of the room again. _

_Goku was about to say something, but Chichi cut him off with a "Shut-up, Goku!"_

_The picture was shabbily drawn, mostly scribble scrabble, but you could make out a stick figure lady, with a big smile on her face. She was holding flowers **–**which were colored brown, so they kind of looked . . . dead**- **and was standing next to a little boy, with wild black hair. Next to the woman, written with purple crayon, was an arrow pointing at said woman, and the words "MOM" written in. Next to the boy, also with an arrow, were the words "ME." _

"_See, Chi, he does draw you pictures. Besides, I like your picture better!" Goku said, out of the camera's range, but by the way Chichi turned her head, you could tell he was looking over her shoulder. _

_Chichi's face grew a confused look, as she asked "Why would you say that?"_

"_Well," Goku said, "He colored my hair pink!"_

_And the screen blackened again._

**In The Living Room**

Chichi went over and hugged Gohan, saying "Aw, that's my boy! He loves his mother!"

Gohan, of course, was blushing, while trying to get his mother to let him out of her death hold.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were giggling, as Lime kindly informed them "Gohan still draws like that."

Lime then grabbed the next video, and put it in.

The next couple of videos weren't very special. Just a couple whacks to the head from the frying pan, a couple more stupid comments from Goku, and stuff like that.

Lime read the title on the next movie, and squealed "YES! I'm in this one! This was months after I met Gohan, but the first movie I'm in. Well, actually, I'm taping it, but you all get to hear my wonderful voice! Let's watch!" Lime popped the movie into the VCR, and sat where she was a moment before.

**On The TV**

"_La la la la la!" A little girl's voice rang out through the screen. The scenery was of the deep woods, with trees, rocks, and the like. _

"_Okay, brand new camera, we are going to Gohan's house! YAY!" The video camera slightly shook at the sound of the girl's voice. _

_Five minutes later, after a bit of Lime talking to herself about how Chichi's food is the best, and how Chichi was now pregnant with a baby Goten (A/N, I know I did a very big time skip, but the rest of the time with Gohan was spent training for the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell, ect.), and how Gohan was going to be a new big brother! _

_Finally, the Son household came into view, and Lime and the camera came into ran up to the door and knocked. Gohan opened it, looking a bit harassed, glanced at Lime, and quickly shut the door behind him._

"_Hello, Lime." He ran his fingers through his wild black hair, which at the time was longer and spikier than it was now. "That's a pretty neat camera."_

"_Oh, thanks," The camera again shook some more as Lime spoke. "Are you okay? You look scared." _

_The Gohan on camera laughed, and said "My mother's extremely moody when pregnant, and she's having cravings! I swear, next she'll have a craving for the eggs of an extinct Do-Do Bird. I had to go to five towns just to find the chocolate she wanted! And Mom's even picky about what she eats it out of! I had to spend my whole year's allowance on some fancy china plates! Her mood swings are horrible! One minute she'll be yelling at me to get out of her sight, and the next minute she'll be crying to me about how I left her all alone! God, Lime, help me!" As Gohan ranted to Lime, his expression changed from one of happiness to one of desperation. _

_Lime only laughed at Gohan's face. "Silly Gohan, that's just how pregnant women are! I bet it was hell when your mom was pregnant with you too! Your poor dad must've felt the same as you are feeling right now." _

_Upon hearing about his father, Gohan winced, and his eyes darkened with sadness. It did not go unnoticed, and Lime instantly apologized._

"_OH! I'm so sorry, Gohan! I wasn't thinking when I talked about your father! I know you must feel terrible about him being . . . well, you know." Even though camera Lime dared not say it, everyone in the present time knew, including Gohan's newest friends. The father of Gohan and Goten was gone . . . dead. _

"_It's okay, Lime." Gohan shook his head, as if to clear the sad thoughts away. "You forgot, and I'm getting over it, anyways." _

_Lime's arm showed on camera, reaching out to Gohan for a half hug. "I know, Gohan. Would you believe me if I said I know how you feel? After all, I, too, had to watch my parents die at the hands of Cell. Just . . . in a different way. And even though they eventually came back, after all the Cell stuff was finished, I remember the pain of thinking I'd never get to see them again." _

_Gohan returned Lime's hug, and said in a slightly happier, slightly fake voice, "There's no use dwelling on sad thoughts, right, Lime? Let's go play tag, before my mom decides she wants another snack made only in Australia."_

"_Sure thing, Gohan!" _

"_Great. Although, I don't think carrying around a camera will help you in the game of tag." The eldest Son boy looked directly into the camera upon saying this. _

"_Oh, hehe, silly me. I'll just turn it off then."_

_And the screen flickered black. _

**REAL LIFE**

Lime continued ranting about how she was awesome in this movie, saying she was a natural director, and should make movies! You know, because she was awesome, and all.

Videl sat there, her legs going a bit numb from lack of movement. Videl paid very close attention to the movies, yet one part was sticking out from the rest. She could still hear the words echo through her mind.

_After all, I, too, had to watch my parents die at the hands of Cell. Just . . . in a different way._

At first, The Satan heiress was happy to have finally figured out what exactly happened to the mysterious father of Gohan. But then, she wondered what exactly Lime meant when she said that he died in a different way. So, she rationalized, Cell killed him. But, how exactly?

And if anyone knew Videl Satan, they would know that she always got answers, whether they came easily, or not.

There! That's 5 pages! I know I haven't updated in a while, but like I said earlier, blame it on the extreme writer's block.

I think I based Lime's personality more on my own, considering there was only one episode including her, and one episode does not show enough of her to really get the feel of her personality.

I will also have more of Lime and Erasa's plan coming up, along with Videl using Goten to dig up some dirt.

Please review, 'cause I love to get them! Reviews, that is. Oh, and I changed my name, in case you haven't noticed.


	11. The Plan In Motion

**Well. Hey, guys. Um . . . wassup? I know I said I was putting this story on a little hold, and I did. After all, four months is pretty long. I'm updating, because I'm finally getting ideas again! Aren't you happy for me? Of course you are. Because I'm awesome. Well, actually, I'm not feeling too awesome right now. I feel a bit guilty for keeping you waiting for so long. So, if you review and say mean things, I'll feel even less awesome, causing me to take longer to update. But, anyway, I went back and re-read my story, and just to let everyone know, I really hate this story. A lot. But getting over 100 reviews makes me feel good, so I'm continuing it. I'm thinking of maybe doing a special once I get to 200 reviews. Cool, huh? Okay, time to stop ranting.**

**Bring Your BFF To School Day**

**The Plan In Motion

* * *

After the gang finished watching the movies, Chichi decided it was time to make dinner.**

While everyone was sitting and chit-chatting about the movies of Chibi Gohan, Lime pulled Erasa into the guest room of the Son house.

"Remember what we were talking about before, at school?" Lime whispered as she shut and locked the door to the room.

Erasa looked confused for a second. "Do you mean about Linda's break up with John at the-"

"No!" lime cut Erasa off. "Before that! About, you know, Gohan and Videl."

"OH!" Erasa's face filled glowed with recognition. "Yes. Is it time to put our plan into action?"

Lime began filling the blonde in about her ideas. "Here's what we're going to do. . ."

* * *

Videl rolled her eyes at seeing Lime drag Erasa off to God knows where.

She looked around the room and noticed that Sharpner was bugging Gohan again with stories of her father. '_Poor Gohan_.'

Gohan was faking a smile and nodding at appropriate times, pretending like he was listening.

Videl smirked and realized that now was her chance. "Goten."

Gohan and Goten both turned their heads when Videl spoke, and Gohan watched intently as Goten got up and walked forward to Videl. But, his attention was diverted as Sharpner started whining about Gohan not paying attention. "Of _course _I'm paying attention, Sharpner." Gohan's eye twitched, and if lime were around, she would have informed everyone that it was a sure signal Gohan was fibbing.

"Yes, um, Veedile?" Goten struggled to remember Videl's name.

"Actually," Videl motioned for Goten to sit down next to her, "It's Videl, Vi-del."

Goten blushed and put hut his hand behind his head in embarrassment. He mumbled an apology, and then questioned as to why Videl called him over.

The Satan girl flashed him her most innocent look, and smiled a smile so sweet, she was sure it would cause young Goten to get cavities. "Oh, no reason. I just want to be your friend. You sound like _such _a nice, little guy. And cute, too." Being raised with the "Champ" taught Videl flattery could get anybody anywhere.

"Hehehe, aw, you're just saying that." Goten looked down and started twirling his thumbs in his lap. Suddenly, his hands were VERY interesting.

"No, no, no." Videl was quick to assure the little boy sitting beside her. "Add, I bet you're very smart, too."

Goten put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. "I don't think so. Everyone says I think like my dad, and Mommy told me he wasn't so smart."

"Oh, really?" Videl had to hold back a smirk. This conversation was going EXACTLY where she wanted it to. "So, what else do you know about your father? You know, since you're _so_ much like him, and stuff."

"Um," Goten put his hand under his chin, and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, as if he were thinking very hard. "Well, Mommy also says he was a good fighter. I bet he was the strongest person in the WHOLE word!"

Videl smiled a bit at Goten's innocence, and decided it was best not to remind Goten that _her_ father was, in fact, the strongest in the world. "That sounds very cool! What else?"

Not once did Goten stop to think about why the teenager would be asking him this, nor did he stop to think what the consequences may be. Goten probably doesn't even know what the word consequences means.

"Gohan told me he was really, really nice. Like an angel! And, um, he ate a lot, even more than me and Gohan!"

Videl did the classic anime sweat drop. She witnessed first hand just how much Son Gohan, at school. Now, she usually refrains from watching Gohan eat, afraid she might lose her appetite.

Suddenly, two things happened. One, the house shook, and a big gurgling sound filled the room. Just as this happened, Chichi called out "Dinners ready!"

"Wh-what was THAT?" Videl looked around the room in vain, trying to find the source of noise.

Then Videl noticed the blushes covering the faces of the two Son boys. "Was that YOU?"

Gohan put his hand behind his head, and started laughing out of embarrassment. "I guess I'm just a bit hungry."

"A BIT?!? When was the last time you ate, last year?!?" Videl couldn't believe anybody's stomach was capable of making such a noise.

Goten reassured her that it was just this morning since they had eaten.

Everybody started heading toward the kitchen, in which the Son mother was setting up plates of food on a small but sturdy wooden table.

"Mmmm! It smells SO GOOD, Mommy!" Goten looked at all the food set out before him, and licked his lips, imaging the scrumptious food in his hungry belly.

Chichi smacked Goten's hand as he tried to reach for some of the food. "Thank you, but you still have to wait until everyone gets here, first. Speaking of which, where are those two girls?"

"Right here, Chichi." Lime called out as she and Erasa appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry we took so long. We were, uh, doing each other's hair."

Gohan looked at the two girls for a couple of seconds, before pointing out that their hair looked exactly the same as it did before.

Lime glared at Gohan, and marched over to kick his shin. "That's because we weren't finished yet, okay?" Erasa giggled as Gohan whined to Lime about not being nice, and Videl half glared at Lime, as an unknown feeling surged inside of her, but what it was, she couldn't figure out.

The feeling still remained, even as everyone sat down at the table to feast.

**Short, I know, but this is the perfect place to end this chapter, I think. Now that I'm getting ideas, the chapters will be coming out A LOT faster. You can expect the next chapter sometime this week. Cyber cookies to whoever can figure out what Videl was felling (Here's a hint. It starts with a J, and ends with 'ealousy'. I wonder what it is?**

**Check out my other story. People don't seem to like it as much, but I'm still going to be updating regularly, because I have fun writing it. And that's all that matter, right? Anyway, it's called "Infiltration Of the Heart".**


	12. Operation: Jealousy

**I think I'm starting to like this story again, now that I'm getting lots of ideas. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers from before!!!**

**Bring Your BFF to School Day**

**Operation: Jealousy

* * *

The Son family, which consisted of Chichi, Gohan and Goten, sat around the dinner table with their guests. Said guests were Videl, the famous daughter of Mr. Satan, Erasa, Gohan's bubbly blonde friend, and Sharpner, and macho jock.**

They didn't really consider Lime as a guest, on a count of they knew her for many years.

On the table was enough food to feed a small third world country. The only sounds being made were the sounds of animals devouring a meal . . . or, at least, that's what it sounded like. Well, it sounded that way until Chichi pulled the food away from her two sons.

"HEY!" Goten yelled out in indignation. "I wasn't finished with that, yet!"

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan tried reaching for his food, but Chichi held it hostage behind her back.

The vain on Chichi's head seemed to grow larger and larger. "What have I told you about manners . . . especially we have people over!" She scolded. "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Both boys mumbled apologies, and flashed their mother with their cutest 'puppy dog looks.'

Goten had easily learned this look over time, probably from spending too much time with that mischievous son of Vegeta's, Trunks.

But, Gohan's puppy look had been self taught, and was a bit stronger. He was smart enough not to use it too often; Chichi was already growing immune to Goten's. So, when Gohan did decide to unlock the secret powers of the cutest look only a Son boy could pull off, it had great effect. At a young age, he practiced this look in the mirror all the time, in order to be able to take a break from studying, and go play with his father or his idol, Piccolo.

Videl chose this moment to look at Gohan's face, and for a second, it seemed as though her heart stopped in her chest.

The look Gohan had on his face, in order to get his food back, made the teen Satan want to pounce on her naïve classmate, and keep that sweet face of his all to herself.

When Videl realized what exactly she had just been thinking, she shook her head wildly, trying to clear her mind of those . . . _ridiculous_ thoughts.

Lime noticed this. She smirked for a second, before winking at Erasa. Then, Lime started choking on her food, trying to hold back here laughter. Both Son boys started making whining sounds to get their food back. They looked, and sounded, like puppies.

Chichi noticed that Lime was turning, and without thinking, she released the food and rushed to help the younger girl from choking.

Goten yelled with glee, and caught the food before it hit the floor. He was about to stuff it all into his mouth, but Gohan snatched some of the food away from his brother, and huffed, "Some of it's mine, too!"

Goten just shrugged and continues stuffing his face.

All in all, the whole room was chaos.

* * *

Some time later, after Lime could breathe again, and Chichi chewed the ears off of her sons, dinner resumed.

Gohan and Goten had finished their meals moments earlier, but were told to politely wait to leave the table until everyone was finished.

Everything was quiet, now that the noisy eaters had finished. Everything was quiet, that is, until Lime coughed and scratched her nose.

To everyone else, this was an innocent thing to do, and no one paid much attention to it. But, in actuality, what Lime did was a code for Erasa. Erasa nodded once. Her eyes glistened with excitement. Their plan was finally beginning.

"Oh, Gohan," Erasa sweetly called, gaining the attention of the whole rest of the table. "Could you be a dear and pass me the salt?"

Gohan nodded and surrendered the salt shaker to the blonde.

"Thank you; you're so-o-o thoughtful." She batted her eyelashes at him, and while he passed her the shaker, their hands made contact for a second too long.

Lime was intently watching Videl's reaction.

Said Satan had witnessed the moment between Erasa and Gohan. She grinded her teeth together, a habit she thought she stopped, and her left eyebrow began to twitch.

Just what was Erasa trying to pull? Here she was, obviously flirting with Gohan, right in front of her face! Wasn't it not too long ago that Videl had confided in Erasa about her . . . crush on the Son boy? Videl wished she had a punching bag near; she felt like beating the shit out of _something_. Anything would do.

Lime nodded once at Erasa. Their plan had worked! But, they had to keep going.

"Oh, Gohan!" Lime sang out, "I just ADORE what you did with your, um, hair this morning. Did you so something to it?" She also batted her eyelids, but what she did next was one thousand times worse. Lime reached over and started mussing and playing with Gohan's black locks.

Gohan nervously replied that he hadn't done _anything_ to his hair.

Even Videl, the worst kind of tomboy, knew that playing with a boy's hair was the most shameless way a girl can flirt. Only the brave girls ever attempted this act, and it rarely worked. But, the deed showed every other girl that the boy who was being flirted with was taken, whether he, or anyone else, liked it or not.

Videl's temper shot through the roof, and if this were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of both ears. She looked at her hands and noticed she had, out of anger, accidentally bent the metal spoon she had been using to eat with.

She'd have to apologize to Mrs. Son for that later. But now, she had more important matters to deal with.

Poor Gohan, he had no clue what was going on.

Goten, well, Goten wasn't even watching them. Instead, he was staring at Erasa's unfinished food, wondering if she was going to eat it or not.

Sharpner only glared at Gohan. 'Some guys get ALL the luck.' The jock then started fantasizing about having girls hanging all over him.

Chichi watched on with raised eyebrows. This mother wasn't clueless. After all, she used to be a woman in love as well. She learned early on that you had to be aggressive to get what you want.

Although, Chichi knew for a fact that Lime didn't feel that way about her son, and Erasa, well, she wasn't so sure about her. She'd talk privately with Lime later, she decided.

Lime was still messing with poor, naïve Gohan's hair, and occasionally threw a gloating look Videl's way.

She and Erasa shared an anxious look at each other.

There was no turning back now.

"Operation: Jealousy" had begun.

* * *

**YAY! I know it was kind of short, but since I'm going to be updating a lot more, the chapters will all probably be around this length. No guarantees, though. It really depends on what's happening in the story.**


	13. Chichi's Talk, Videl's Talk

**Bring Your BFF To School Day**

**Chichi's Talk, Videl's Talk**

**Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Hannuka, or whatever else you celebrate! **

**Sorry about the long-ish wait.**

* * *

An hour or so later, after dinner was served and eaten, Son Chichi found herself washing many piles of dishes. She was used to it, more or less. 

Humming to herself, Chichi absently wiped the soap and grime off her hands onto her apron, and proceded to untie the bandana from around her head.

Earlier at dinner Chichi had noticed some unusual behavior concerning Lime, Erasa, and Gohan. She was determined to figure out what in the world was going on.

"LIME!" Chichi called out to living room, where Gohan and his friends were watching some show on television.

Mrs. Son heard light footsteps behind her, and turned to see Lime behind her. "Did you need me for something, Chichi?"

Chichi motioned to the staircase with her head. "Follow me."

Both women walked upstairs to Chichi's room, where said Son locked the room door behind them, and then sat on her bed. Lime sat down next to her.

"Mind telling me what was going on earlier at dinner?" Chichi asked Lime.

"Oh!" Lime turned a pink-ish hue. "So, you noticed, huh?"

Chichi nodded.

"Well, you see, Chichi, it's kinda like this . . ." Lime proceded to tell the eldest Son about her and Erasa's matchmaker plan.

"So," Chichi blinked at the end of Lime's rant. "Let me get this strait. "You and that blonde, Erasa, are trying to make Videl, the heiress to a fortune, jealous, which you think will cause her to take action and in the end wind up with my son?" Chichi kept an odd monotone throughout her short speech.

Lime hesitantly nodded, unsure of how Gohan's mom would react. "I-if you think what we are doing is bad, then just say the word and I promise we'll stop, and-"

"GENIOUS!" Chichi exploded, and then pulled Lime into a huge glomp, causing Lime to turn blue. "Brilliant!"

"Ca . . n't . . brea. . . eath! Oxygen!" Lime weezed into Chichi's shoulder.

"Oops, sorry dear." Chichi let go of the younger girl, and then started twirling around her toom. "Gohan's gonna get maaaaaried! Gohan's gonna get maaaaaried! To a really rich giiiiiiirl! To a really rich giiiiiiiiirl! I'm gonna have granbaaaaaabies! I'm gonna have granbaaaaaaaaaabies!" Chichi sung into her imaginary michrophone, which was actually a hairbrush.

"Chichi? Chichi!" Lime waved her arms around, trying to catch the attention of the Ox princess. "CHICHIIII!"

Chichi stopped mid-dance, and almost tripped over her feet trying to stop. She caught herself, straitened up, and, to Lime's surprise, acted like she_ hadn't _just been dancing around her room like a silly schoolgirl. "You called, hun?"

Lime did all she could to keep from falling over. "Listen, Chi. You can't tell anybody, okay? It'll ruin our plan!"

Chichi's browns furrowed, "Aw, can't I just tell Bulma? She loves this kinda stuff, too, you know!"

"NO!" Lime realized just whom she had just yelled at, and was quick to correct herself. "I, uh, I mean no. If even one thing goes wrong, the plan could fail, and you won't get granbabies. Ypu do want to be a grandma, don't you?"

Chichi nodded furiously. "Yes! I want Grandchildren sooo much! Fine then. I won't tell anybody . . . for now."

"Thanks, Chichi." Lime said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I can keep a secret." Chichi then glanced at the clock that hung on one of her walls. "We've been in here for quite a bit, now. We should go back out, or people will get suspicious."

Lime agreed, and they both headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, just after Lime and Chichi disappeared, Videl pulled Erasa ino the guest bathroom. And she was NOT happy. 

"Just **_what_** do you think you're doing?" Videl screeched at Erasa as soon as the doors behind her were closed and locked.

"Whatever do you mean, Videl?" Erasa pulled out her version of the puppy dog eyes, and put her finger up to her lips innocently. "I'm not doing anything!"

"Not doing anything anything my ass!" Videl huffed. She then crossed her arms over her cheast, and plopped herself onto the edge of the bathtub. "You and I both know you were doing something!"

"Oh yeah, what was I doing, then?" Erasa kept up the innocent act.

"Flirting with Gohan!" Videl threw her hands up into the air, and her tone suggested that what Erasa did was equal to murder. "How could you! Just the other day I told you . . . about how I felt."

"What?!? I wasn't flirting! I just _politely_ asked him to pass me some salt!" Erasa sounded offended, and only she knew it was an act.

"Yeah? Well, you were_ too_ polite, if you ask me!"

"So what? It's not like _you_ were going to do anything about it! He's fair game!" Erasa turned her back on Videl, and started towards the door.

Videl was too surprised to do anything, so she sat there, eyes wide, gaping like a fish.

'I hope when this is all over, Videl, that you'll forgive me.' Erasa silently hoped, and then walked back into the living room.

Ten seconds later, reality came back to Videl, and she too headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

The two groups, Lime and Chichi, and Videl and Erasa both made it the living room at pretty much the same time. 

Lime and Erasa shot each other an understanding look.

Chichi kept throwing happy glances at her 'soon to be daughter-in-law.'

Videl glared at Erasa.

And poor Gohan just sat there, wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

**Okay! I finished this chapter Please Read and Review!!!**

**Oh, and I just got an adorable new kitty, named Nina!**


	14. Sneaky, Sneaky Videl Beware Goten!

"**Bring Your BFF to School Day"**

_**Chapter 14: Sneaky, Sneaky Videl . . . Beware Goten!**_

**Hiiiii, everybody . . . Um . . . what's up? Okay, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I was very PO'ed at Fanfiction. But, everything is resolved now, so I'm back!! Yay! On to the chapter . . . Oh! Luna's Meow, I used to have a cat named Luna too! I absolutely love that name. . . I blame Sailor Moon! Oh, and Gohan'slittleBro47 . . . I uh . . . I knew it was spelled wrong. I was just seeing if umm . . . if anybody would pick up on it . . . and you did! Huzzah, you uh . . . you win! Ehehe.

* * *

**

Videl was still a bit miffed about her little 'chat' with Erasa, but no matter. Erasa had said he was "fair game". So, if it was a game she wanted, a game she would get! And Videl Satan never loses . . . games were her specialty.

And so, the Satan heiress decided to put her ex-best friend into the back of her mind. As of right now, she had far more important matters to be dealing with.

Videl had long ago, when she first met Gohan, decided he was keeping secrets, and if the Satan daughter hated anything more, it was mysterious people. Ever since she was five, Videl had to know everybody's business. Everybody's. It had gotten her into trouble dozens of times, but her nosiness was programmed into her, burned into her brain, etched into her memory.

The way she figured it, if she knew everything, nothing would surprise her. Being a crime fighter, she knew that the enemy having a secret was a bad thing. With secrets, the enemy could get the upper hand.

And Videl had always treated life as a battle. She was her own hero, not a damsel in distress. She was the heroin, and everybody else were her opponents. Life was her opponent. And Videl always won battles.

Son Gohan could NOT have secrets! Something about that boy just screamed "mysterious" and so Videl hated him the very moment her eyes met his. But then, slowly but surely, things started changing.

His "stupid smile" didn't feel so stupid, anymore. His naiveté wasn't so much annoying now, as endearing. The way he'd scratch the back oh his head whenever he was nervous or confused was . . . cute?

And pretty soon, Videl figured out she had a crush on Gohan. Maybe it was more than a crush? She wasn't sure. But now that she held that boy in her heart, he definitely couldn't keep anything hidden from her! She was going to figure out everything about him, even if she had to beat it out of him!

Which was why, currently, she found herself alone with Goten.

Did she feel bad that she was about to use him as a source of knowledge? No, she couldn't say she did. Guilt was not her "thing". Besides, it's not like little Goten wouldn't get anything out of the deal. Of course not. Videl came prepared, of course. She came bearing candy!

"Why, hello, Goten!" Videl acted as nice as she could. After hours of trying, she finally cornered the youngest Son alone.

Goten looked up at her, and threw her a smile exactly like his big brother's. "Hi, uh," Goten's face scrunched together as he searched his memory for the black haired teen's name. "Videl? Yeah, Videl! Um, what's up?"

"Oh," Videl reached into her pocket, "nothing. But, Goten, I've got a bit of a problem, see?" She fished out what she was looking for, and revealed a handful of chocolate goods for Goten to see.

The boy licked his lips. He had Gohan's appetite, too, apparently. "What would that problem be, lady?"

With a sigh, Videl looked down at her candy. "I've got all this candy, and nothing to do with it! I'm not one for chocolate, see? But I'd feel terrible if I just threw it away. Daddy always taught me never to waste food. If only I had someone to give it too." Videl looked up at Goten, and then acted as if she just had an idea. "I know! Goten, do _you_ like chocolate?"

"Uh huh, I LOVE chocolate? Can I please have it?!?" Goten made to grab the candy, and Videl let him.

"Oh, sure! Gee, thanks for solving my problem, Goten. You sure are nice!"

A blush quickly covered the younger boy's face. "Aw, no, you're the nice one!"

Goten stuffed the sweets into his mouth, and looked up at the girl beside him. She sure was kind! Goten immediately knew he liked this girl.

Videl's grin rivaled the Cheshire cat as she watched Goten gulp down the treats. He was acting as she hoped.

"So," Goten started after finishing his precious candy. "You're my brother's friend, right?"

"Oh, yes." Videl smiled at him. Goten then took her hand, and started leading her towards his room. "Where are we going, Goten?"

"We're going to my room, nice lady!" For some reason, Goten had trouble calling Videl by her real name.

Videl decided to just let him take her wherever he wanted. No harm done. "What're we going there for?"

"To play!" Goten chirped and started swinging Videl's hand and hummed to an unknown tune.

* * *

After twenty minutes of playing "super hero" with Goten, Videl finally decided to go after what she came for.

"Say, Goten?"

Goten looked up from his building blocks, and smiled at his newest friend. "Yes, Videl?" Finally he had learned to say her name!

"Do you like me, Goten? I think we could be very good friends." Videl needed to make sure the little buy was on her side first, before attempting to get anything out of him.

"Yeah, I like you lots! You played with and gave me chocolate!"

Good, he liked her. "Oh, I like you too, Goten! But, you know, I don't think your brother likes me very much. I mean, we're friends and all, but I don't think he likes me like _you_ do, Goten." Videl made sure to look her saddest while saying this, as if she wanted very much for Gohan to like her. In a way, she really did.

Goten looked sympathetically toward Videl, and patted her back, like his mother did to him whenever he was depressed. "Aw, Videl, I'm sure that's not true at all!"

Videl looked toward the black haired boy, and sniffed lightly. "Really, Goten? How can you be so sure?"

"Gohan doesn't not like anybody." Goten waggled his finger at Videl matter-of-factly. "Mommy says he's just very shy, especially around people his age."

Videl smiled at Goten, and her face looked as if his words made her feel better. "Huh, go figure. What else do you know about Gohan, Goten?" After seeing Goten's confused face, she added "I mean, since we're good friends and all, I want to be good friends with your brother, too! Then we can all be friends!"

The chibi's face brightened. This made perfect sense to Goten. How wonderful it would be if they could all be friends! And then maybe Gohan could play super hero with them, too! And so, Goten made the decision to tell everything he knew about Gohan to Videl.

* * *

Videl walked out of Goten's (and Gohan's) room holding her head.

Sure, she learned some pretty interesting stuff, but nothing quite what she was looking for. The things she did learn were small details, like his favorite color, favorite food, and those kinds of things.

Okay, these things could help the crushing on Gohan side of her, but the information did not satisfy the other part of her, the part that wanted to know his _big_ secrets.

Videl decided she would need a different source of information if she were to ever find out the important things about Gohan.

His mother? No.

Goten mentioned some of Gohan's other friends earlier, maybe they could help? Nah, she didn't know them.

. . . Lime? Definitely not! That girl was competition. No fraternizing with the competition. Videl refused to go to her for help.

Videl then got a brilliant idea, and wondered how in the world she didn't think of this in the first place. If she wanted information on Gohan, she'd have to get it from him! Go directly to the source!

But now, how was she supposed to do that, exactly? Hmm . . .

After walking back into the living room, where everybody else currently resided, she plopped herself down on the couch.

Gohan noticed the girl, and smiled nervously. This girl always made him nervous, for some reason. "Where were you, Videl?"

"Oh," Videl waved her hand in the air, and acted as if she didn't care Gohan was talking to her. This was how she always acted, and it would arouse his suspicion if she suddenly acted differently around him. "Just playing with your little brother, Gohan. Goten made me play "Super Hero" with him."

Gohan chuckled, remembering the last time he was forced to play that game with his younger brother. For some reason, Goten LOVED that game.

From the corners of her eyes, Videl watched the newest object of her affections. She would make him confess . . . somehow.

All she needed was a perfect plan.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. I won't be as long updating this time, because the problem between me and this site has been resolved (finally!). Anyway, just so guys know, my cat Bella had three gorgeous kittens. Aw!**


	15. The Way to a Man's Secrets

"**Bring Your BFF to School Day"**

_**Chapter 15: The Way to a Man's Heart . . .**_

**I just wanted to wish everybody a Happy Easter, if you celebrate it! Don't get fat on chocolate, mmkay?

* * *

**

Videl sat in bed, looking out the window. Last night, she stayed up later than usual trying to figure out ways the make Gohan squeal.

Gohan and Goten were forced by Chichi to give up their beds, while Videl and Erasa took up the boys' beds, and Lime, not really being a guest as she's been there before, took the floor in Chichi's room. Gohan, Goten, and Sharpner were situated in the living room.

Videl was quite giddy, though she didn't show it on the outside. She was sleeping in Gohan's bed! At first, she was too embarrassed, and mental images of a sleeping Gohan were endlessly flowing into her head. He snagged Gohan's bed before that back-stabber Erasa could, and didn't regret it.

His bed absolutely reeked of Gohan. The smell oozed from his pillows and even his blankets reminder her of the black haired Son boy. Soft and warm, how could they not?

She sometime embarrassed herself with these lines of thought, but she couldn't help herself, really.

Anyway, no matter how snug Gohan's bed was, she simply could NOT get a wink of sleep. At first, she took up time trying to figure out plans to get information out of Gohan, but then she grew bored of that thought, and wanted badly to sleep. She guessed that the whole "sleeping in her crush's bed" was not let her sleep. Finally, after counting what seemed like endless amounts of sheep, did she start to drift.

And then, a couple hours later, she'd been cruelly wrenched from her dreams (probably about Gohan) by the call of nature. No, not that THAT call of nature, I mean REAL ones.

When she first came and saw the Son house, she thought that living in nature must be beautiful, and blissful, and many other wonderful things. But now, oh now her mind was completely changed!

These stupid animals just wouldn't SHUT UP!

Birds were chirping, like they've never chirped before, she could hear the distant call of dinosaurs greeting the morning, and . . . was that a ROOSTER? Oh, yeah, it had to be a freaking rooster!

Videl fingered what she was sure would be dark circles later under her eyes, and looked over at Erasa with envy. That girl could obviously sleep through anything. And of course, Videl just HAD to be a light sleeper, which could come in handy during battle, but not in the middle of nowhere.

The Satan heiress decided to let her thoughts go back to her ideas she came up with last night, about her current infatuation. So far, none of her thoughts were the least bit useful.

Videl bolted upright when she heard a great big SLAM at her window. She threw up the covers, and darted to said window to check it out.

Outside, she spotted a raccoon, slumped over a trashcan, digging through its contents. Apparently, the slamming noise was that silly little raccoon knocking over the garbage.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the creature before her, as it started stuffing it's face with only Kami-knows-what that it found in the trashcan.

That raccoon was like a bottomless pit! It just kept eating and eating and eating. Why, it ate just like . . . Videl's mouth formed an 'O' shape as the thought entered her line of thought. That raccoon ate just like a certain Son Gohan she just happened to know.

Videl grew a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat, as the line she heard on TV tons of times (although before, it never really meant anything to her) echoed in her head.

"_The way to man's heart, is through his stomach."

* * *

_

Of course, Videl reasoned, she wasn't going for a heart this time. No, that'd come in later. Maybe that saying could be adjusted? "The way to a man's secrets is through his stomach?"

Yup, it made perfect sense to Videl.

Hearing pots and pans banging downstairs, Videl moved away from the window, ignoring the creature digging through the trashcan, and crept silently past a STILL SLEEPING Erasa, and made to go downstairs.

When she got to the end of the stairs, Videl's eyes swept through the living room.

Sharpner was on the couch, one foot hanging off, and snoring lightly. Goten was leaning against the couch, a . . . nose bubble(?!?) contracting and shrinking with every breath Goten took.

And then there was Gohan. He lied on his back, the blankets coming in a tangle between his legs, and his arms splayed about on either side of him.

Videl tried valiantly to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks, and she stored the image away in her mind, for use later. She smiled, thinking that Gohan looked like a little child while sleeping, but then again, he acted like a mere child sometimes while awake.

Going past the trio as silently as she could, she made her way to the kitchen, her eyes resting upon the whole reason she bothered to come downstairs.

Chichi was humming to herself, as she usually did while preparing breakfast, and bobbed her head to an unknown tune.

"Chichi" Videl instantly began to regret speaking when Chichi spun around with a gasp, almost dropping the plate in her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh," Chichi waved at nothing with her free hand, she was calm now. "I just wasn't expecting anybody to be up yet. It's still early, you know?" Mrs. Son turned back around to get back to working on breakfast, but looked over her should at Videl. "Did you sleep well?"

"Um," Videl was tempted to tell her no, but decided that would be rude. "Sure."

Chichi nodded at cracked some eggs into a pan. "That's good."

"Actually, Chichi," Videl decided she couldn't give up now, and decided to get on with her plan. "I was wondering . . . Well, you see, I . . . Um . . ." The blue eyed teen fumbled for words, trying not to make a fool of herself.

Chichi threw the egg shells away, and walked up to the girl in front of her, "Spit it out, dear."

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteachmetocook?" The words flew out of her mouth faster than she'd ever talked before.

Chichi was actually very used to thus kind of talk, as Goten would talk like this when he was in a hurry, or just excited. "Why ever would you want to learn to cook, deary?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders, not sure of an answer to give to the woman before her. "I've just always wanted to learn, I guess" Videl played with the hem of her shirt, hoping Chichi wouldn't reject her request.

Of course, Chichi only had one line of thought, and she figured that if Videl WERE to marry here son, she'd need to know how to cook . . .

"Okay! Sure," Chichi motioned Videl closer. "If you can't cook, how ever did you get by this far?" The wife of the late Goku prided herself on learning to cook at a young age.

"Well, we've always had cooks to do it FOR us." Videl answered.

Oh, that's right! Just for that second, Chichi had forgotten about how rich Videl was. "Well then, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to learn now? Why not just let the cooks keep doing it?"

"I can't always just rely on other people to do things for me, of course! Besides, won't cooking come in handy for me in the future?"

Chichi nodded, noticing that the eggs were almost ready. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well then, come on over here, and watch how I do things, and don't be afraid to ask any questions.

Videl followed the instructions, and took in every word Gohan's mom was saying.

Her plan went like this, she would learn to cook, make a big feast for Gohan, and during the process, get some information out of him. It was perfect!

The pigtailed girl shared a secret smile with herself. Finally, she was getting somewhere!

* * *

**Hoped you like it. Sorry for typos, my keyboard has been acting funny lately. **

**During writing this, Axel F (Crazy Frog) came on, and I found myself typing to the beat . . . haha.**


	16. Breakfast! All Part of The Plan

"**Bring Your BFF to School Day"**

_**Chapter 16: Breakfast! All part of The Plan . . .**_

* * *

Gohan woke to the wondrous smell of his favorite thing in world: food! Yup, he could definitely smell eggs, and bacon, and oh, pancakes? Yum!

Jumping up from his not-so-cozy spot on the floor, Son Gohan worked out the kinks in his back, and headed to the kitchen. If he hurried, he could get a little extra scrap or two from his mother before Goten woke and took it all.

That's right, when it comes to matters of food in the Son house, it's every man for himself.

* * *

Videl hummed along to an unknown tune as she worked over her creation. She had finally gotten the hang of eggs, so Videl decided to give Mrs. Son a break, and take over for a bit.

Just as Videl was about to reach over to fiddle with a dial on the oven, she heard a noise behind her.

Gohan stood in the doorway, obviously just woken up, his bed-ridden appearance further proving it. He looked slightly dazed at the sight of food, but his face clouded in confusion as he came upon Videl, not his expected mother, standing in the kitchen.

"Um," Genius Gohan may be, but morning person he was not. "Hi?"

The Satan girl tried her hardest to stifle a giggle (imagine, Videl Satan! Giggling!), and smiled up at her classmate.

Videl was in an incredibly good mood, despite her lack of sleep. "Good morning!"

"Yeah, er, good morning," Moving closer, and looking over Videl's shoulder, the demi-Saiyan raised an eyebrow, and asked "You can cook?"

Normally, Videl would have been offended at his question, but Gohan was too close, and he looked too cute with bed-head (actually, Videl mused, it was very much like his normal hair.), so she didn't actually have the strength to be angry. "Well, no, your mother just taught me, actually."

Gohan wasn't even paying attention. His onyx eyes were glued to the food in the pots and pans, and, Videl swore, he was drooling.

"Looks good," was he mumbled to the shorter girl, and then continued to go back to one of his favorite hobbies, food gazing.

"Er," Videl didn't think it looked THAT good. "Yeah." Picking up a stray piece of bacon from the plate she had been setting them on, she waved it front of Gohan's face. "Want some?"

Gohan nodded, and followed the meat with his eyes, as if hypnotized. Gulping, he managed a 'please'.

The raven haired girl handed it over to Gohan, who stuffed it into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days, though they had practically a feast last night for dinner.

'Yeah,' Videl thought, 'that's attractive.' She rolled her eyes, but stopped mid-motion, an idea dawning on her.

This was her chance! Sure, it came sooner than she'd originally thought, but what does that matter? Now, she just had to figure out a way to do this perfectly. Gohan wasn't dumb, he'd surely catch on that she was up to something, unless she executed her plan without any mistakes.

"So, Gohan," Videl put her hands on her hips, trying to come up with the right words. "You, um, sure like to eat a lot, huh? I mean, not just you, I've noticed Goten does too. Although," Videl wore a mask of contemplation. "Your mother seems to eat normally."

Gohan, who had finished his bacon in milliseconds, had taken up staring wistfully at the unfinished food, until the girl beside him had started talking. "Oh, well Goten and I really get it from our dad. He ate even more, if you'd believe it."

Videl's eyebrows raised, wondering how someone could possibly eat more than the two Son brothers. Inside, she was smirking. Finally, they were on the kind of line of conversation Videl needed to get information.

* * *

Gohan wasn't exactly sure why he was standing there, next to the one classmate who bothered him constantly, interrogating him as if he were just another bad guy Videl fought all the time. But, Gohan thought, he felt calm next to her.

Weird, huh? 'Calm' and 'Videl Satan' don't usually go too well together.

But, Videl never really made all that much sense to the demi-Saiyan, anyway.

Most of the time, he felt tense around her, as if he had to be on his toes to get away unscathed. But at odd times like these, when she didn't have her nose where it shouldn't be, he actually felt an enormous liking for the girl.

She was nosy, arrogant, haughty, and very egotistical.

But she was also kind, when she wanted to be, and smart, and witty, and nice to talk to, and very, very pretty.

Videl, it seemed, was the only thing that could really get Gohan so confused and flustered.

Not to mention, Erasa and Lime, who he practically considered to be like a sister, had been acting very odd lately. He couldn't help but sense that something weird was going on between the three girls lodged in his house.

So lost in thought was Gohan, it took him a second to realize Videl had asked him another question. Scratching the back of his neck, he apologized and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I asked," Videl shook her head exasperatedly, "how it was humanly possible for your father to eat more than the two of you."

Gohan wanted to tell her that of course it wasn't _humanly_ possible, but figured that would raise too many questions. "Well, I'm not sure. Dad always had a way of doing things that would seem impossible to other people. He was just that kind of person, I guess."

The teen crime fighter raised an eyebrow, and stored that tidbit of information away for later. "I see. He seems like a very . . . interesting guy, Gohan."

"Oh, he was! And fun, too, he could always light up a room just by smiling. And he was hard working, also. He practiced martial arts all the time, and sometimes his friends would joke that the two things he loved most were fighting and food, but I think they were only joking . . ."

* * *

Videl noticed that when Gohan talked about the man that is his father, his eyes lit up with a certain light that made her heart ache.

And suddenly, Videl wondered if what she was doing was right. Was it okay for her to be digging in Gohan's past like this? Was it wrong? What would she have to gain, by sticking her nose in his business?

It wasn't like her, Videl thought, to be feeling guilt. Of course, Gohan seemed to cause her to feel things she normally wouldn't what seemed like all the time.

Videl had no further time to feel guilty, and Gohan was cut off mid sentence as Chichi walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, that smells great, Videl! It seems you've gotten the hang of it pretty fast. Later, if you want, I'll teach you a dish for lunch, too. Oh, and I bet you'd catch on pretty fast with dinner, as well." Chichi looked at Gohan as if she had just noticed him. "Oh, good morning, Gohan."

"Hey, mom." Gohan greeted his mother.

"Now," Chichi said, and pushed Gohan to where the plates were on the counter, "make yourself useful and go put those on the table." Gohan grabbed some plates and complied.

"If you wouldn't mind, Videl dear, helping him out? Make sure he doesn't eat any before he should, it's such a bad habit of his."

Videl nodded, and grabbed a plate to bring out as well. Walking through the open doorway, Videl nearly stopped dead in her path, all earlier guilt forgotten.

Something Gohan had said had struck her as odd . . .

'_He practiced martial arts all the time, and sometimes his friends would . . .'_

Woah, woah, woah! MARTIAL ARTS?

* * *

The blonde haired Erasa, now awake, was standing in the hallway with her current partner in crime, Lime.

She hadn't taken to kindly to being awoken in the manner Lime had used, ("WWWAAAKKKEEE UUUPPPP!!!!!!) but if it was for her favorite hobby, match-making, then she couldn't really get too mad.

"So," Lime pulled Erasa closer, and whispered conspiratorially, "we did good last night. Videl was practically shaking with anger. You could tell she was totally jealous."

Erasa was about to say something, but Lime cut her off.

"But it wasn't enough! If we want this to work, we'll have to do something really extreme. Don't you agree, Erasa?"

Erasa, again, opened her mouth to comment, but Lime beat her to it.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't? Now, come on, I think I hear Chichi calling us for breakfast. If you get ANY ideas, at all, you tell me okay?"

Before Erasa could utter a sound, she was towed down the stairs by her friend.

'Sure, Lime, I'd tell you,' Erasa thought bitterly. 'IF YOU'D LET ME!'

* * *

**Okay, already working on next chapter should be out shortly. I mean it, really!**

**Stick with me guys. I'm making this up as I go. Sometimes, I'm jsut as surprised by the turn of events as you are. You can chew me out for not updating quick enough, I ttoally deserve it. Just know, I AM workig hard to do it faster. I think I'm starting to actually get an idea of where to go with this fic. Just know, even if it takes months for me to update, I've decided never to abandon it. So, you don't have to worry about that. It WILL be finished, even if it takes forever.**

**Review, please, and tell me if I made any mistakes. Advice is always helpful!**


End file.
